A New Beginning for a Human
by neophytos.vrondis
Summary: Chris didn't have an easy life. His parents ignore him and his brother beats him up constantly.But when he finds a purple crystal, his life changes forever. Will he find happiness or will he keep his emotions and past locked inside him. Update every 4 days.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys? Welcome to my story. Hope that you will enjoy your self's. On with chapter 1.**

**Chris POV:**

My name is Chris. I am 15 years old and I live with my parents and my 17 year old brother who beats me up every single day until I fall unconscious. I am short, have long black hair that goes all the way down my waist. I also have a mini beard and my eyes are blue. Anyway, after 5 minutes of walking a came up to my front door. I took out my key from my pocket and entered.

"I'm home!" I said. I wasn't that shocked that I received no answer. Once I closed the door I went to the kitchen and saw my mom with my dad eating hamburgers.

"Hi mum, hi dad." I said hoping they would answer me. I sighed when I received no answer. so I took one of the hamburgers that was on the table and went upstairs to my room. My room was a normal sized. My walls were painted in black and blue. I had one window near my desk where my PC was and had posters of famous heavy metal and black metal bands like Suicide Silence, Immortal, Fit for Rivals and many more. I started eating my hamburger when I heard my brother's voice from down stairs.

"I'm home!" He said. My brother's name was Drake and he was 2 years older than me. He also had long black hair but he was taller than me and his eyes were brown. I then heard his steps coming from the stairs. I let out a sigh, knowing that he was coming for me. My door then opened and he stood there with a grin on his face.

"Hello there, little brother." He said.

"Hello Drake." I said through clenched teeth.

"You don't sound too happy to see me." He said with a fake hurt expression.

"Why would you think that?" I said with a smile.

"Because this!" He shouted while connecting his fist to my face. I fell from my chair to the floor with a bloody nose. I looked at him with anger blazing in my eyes. He just stood there, his grin growing wider.

"Stand up, I didn't hit you that hard." He said.

"Fuck you!" I screamed.

His answer was: Another punch to my face, this time giving me a black eye.

"By the time I'm done with you, you won't have the power to stand up." He said with devious grin. I just looked at him, knowing what was coming next.

**A Few Hours Later: **

I let out a grone and opened my eyes. My brother was gone thank god. I tried standing up but fell back down again. I decided to crawl all the way to my bed. I reached my bed and managed to pull myself up. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was 9:00 PM. I decided to clean up my wounds. Once I took care of that I lied down on my bed with this thought on my mind.

'Why can't my life be a little easier?'

**The next day: **

I was awoken by my alarm clock going off. I looked over and saw it was 7:00 o'clock in the morning. I sat up from my bed to only wince in pain. My ribs were so sore from the beating yesterday. I learned to ignore it after a few years. I quickly got dressed in my school uniform and went down stairs. I saw my parents and my brother eating their breakfast. I forgot to mention, when my brother is with my parents he just pretends that I don't exist. I sat down, grabbed a piece of toast and started eating. Once I was done I grabbed my key, phone with headphones and my bag and went to school. I never went with the bus because my school was only a few minutes' walk. I went through the main gate, got to my class and sat down on my desk.

**At the end of school:**

Finally, school ended. I picked up my books and left. While I was walking, I saw something that caught my attention. On the ground was some kind of purple crystal. I picked it up and examined it. Suddenly it started to glow and then I heard a voice inside my head saying.

"You must fulfill your destiny young one." The voice said.

I was startled. I looked in every direction to see if someone was playing a prank on me. Once I saw no one I looked at the crystal and shrugged.

'Maybe it was just my imagination. I think I'll keep this crystal for the time being.' I said in my mind. I put the crystal inside my pocket and continued to walk home. Once I was there I saw a note on the door saying.

'Dear Drake,

Me and dad are going to be visiting a few old friends so we will be gone for the rest of the day. There's food inside the fridge if you get hungry.

Love,

Mom.'

Just as I was about to enter, my phone vibrated. I looked and saw that I had a text massage from Drake. The text said.

'You are lucky Chris. I will be gone tonight with a couple of friends partying so I won't be able to kick your ass today. But tomorrow night, I will give you double the beating.'

I gave I sigh of relief. Finally I could spend a day without being beat up. I entered the house and immediately sat down to watch TV. I was watching my favorite series, The Walking Dead. Once the episode was finished I looked outside to see it was night. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the food that was inside. Once I finished I went and took a shower, brushed my teeth and went to bed. Before I fell asleep I looked at the crystal one last time before mumbling.

"I just wish that tomorrow I won't receive the beating from Drake."

I lied down on the bed and just before I fell asleep the same voice said to me.

"Your wish shall be granted young one" The voice said and with that I fell into deep sleep.

**So how do you like the first chapter? Leave a review and until next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys? Welcome to the second chapter of my story. This chapter is a little longer than the previous one. On with chapter 2.**

**Spyro POV:**

I groaned and opened my eyes. My vision is a little hazy but after a couple of seconds, it returned to normal. I looked around and saw that I was in some kind of cave. It was night time outside and the cave already had a campfire. I tried standing up, only to fall flat on my stomach. My whole body was sore. I tried to remember why I was so sore and then it hit me. Malefor is gone. We won the war. I was so happy that I wished that I would stand up and do three backflips in the air! Then my mind traveled to another subject.

"C-Cynder! Where are you?!" I shouted. I looked in every direction of the cave but she wasn't anywhere. My mind then traveled to the worse. What if she didn't make it? What if I was teleported out of the cave and she wasn't?! What if-

"Spyro, you're awake!" I was tackled into a hug by what seemed to be a female dragoness. She had obsidian (or black) scales and her eyes were emerald.

"Cynder, you're okay!" I said with relief in my voice.

"Of course I'm okay! But the real question is, are YOU okay?" She asked me, putting the emphasis to the 'you'.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just I little sore. How long was I out for?" I asked.

"You were out for about five hours. I was so worried, I thought you died saving the world." She said with a relieved expression. Was she really that worried about me?

"Hey, you shouldn't have been worried about me. We have been through worse than this."

"Yea, but still…"

"Anyway, how did we escape?" I asked.

"Oh, that, I had to carry you. And for once I'm going to have to agree with Sparx, you are fat." She said with a grin.

"Hey! I can assure you, I am not that fat. And I already told you, its dragon fat." I said, finishing off with a sigh.

"Sheesh. Can't take a joke can you? Anyway, can you stand?" She asked me.

"Tried. But I fell back down"

"Ok. Are you hungry?" She asked. I was about to decline when my stomach grumbled. I looked away embarrassingly and mumbled a low yes. She giggled and walked to the entrance of the cave where a dead sheep was. She dragged it where I was and told me to try standing up again. This time I managed to stand up with ease. We bent our heads forward and started eating. She then asked me a question.

"Hey Spyro, before you used all the energy to save the world, did you hear what I said?"

I closed my eyes, trying to remember if she told me something. I re-opened my eyes and answered.

"No, I don't think I heard you. Why did you say?" I asked her.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." She said with a disappointed sigh. I knew she was lying but decided to drop the subject for now. When we finished eating I asked.

"Cynder, how far away are we from Warfang?"

"Probably a few hours or so." She said.

"Ok then, we head out tomorrow morning after we eat something. We have to tell the guardians about Malefor's defeat and Ignitus' sacrifice" I said barely saying the last words.

Cynder nodded and lied down next to me on the stone floor. We said goodnight and began falling into deep sleep.

**In The Morning: **

I stirred awake and let out a small yawn. I looked next to me and saw that Cynder was still asleep but her face was so close to mine.

"I never realized that she looked so peaceful when she sleeps.' I thought.

As I was staring at her sleeping, she also began to stir away. I quickly looked away with heat rushing to my face.

"*Yawn* Good morning Spyro." She said still half asleep.

"Morning Cynder." I said quickly recovering from what I was doing.

"Come on. Let's eat the rest of the sheep before we head out." She said. We both stood up and went to eat the rest of the sheep from yesterday. Once we ate exited the cave and began flapping our wings. Once we had enough momentum we flied full speed towards Warfang.

"Hey Spyro, now that the war is over what are you going to do?" Cynder asked me, trying to do small talk.

I honestly don't know about that. Maybe sit down and relax until I get my elements back. Once they return, then I will continue training. What about you?"

"I don't know either. Maybe relax like you and then I will also train. Always room to improve." She said.

"Can't argue with that." We then stayed quiet for about 10 minutes. Then out of nowhere, some kind of portal opened in the air.

"What is that?!" I asked.

"I don't know but be ready to attack whatever comes out of it, if it's aggressive." Cynder said while standing in a battle stand. I nodded and also took my stance. We waited a while and we saw something coming towards us at full speed. We managed to dodge the thing that was coming towards us when it crashed to the ground.

"What do you think it is?" Cynder asked me.

"I don't know but we should probably investigate it. Could be something that Volteer can help us with." I said while diving towards where the meteor or whatever it is crashed. Once we were on the ground we saw that the thing that crashed was some kind of hair less ape. For what we saw he was wearing some strange clothes and he had black fur to chis head and chin.

"What do you think it is Spyro?"

"I don't know Cynder but we should probably tie him or her up for safety and when he waked up we will question him or her."

She nodded and went to find something to tie him up. When she came back with a piece of rope.

"Where did you find rope in the middle of the forest?" I asked, curious.

"Found it on the ground. It was just lying there so I picked it up." She said. I shrugged and used the rope to tie his arm and legs. Once I was done I looked at Cynder and said.

"Looks like we are going to have to set up camp here until this creature wakes up. Go find some wood so we can start a fire. I'll stay here and watch the creature."

She nodded and went inside the forest. I looked over where the creature was and thought to myself.

'What is he? Is he some kind of hairless ape? Or is he from another species? I'm stressing myself over this. When he wakes up, I'm sure I'll have the answers I need.'

After 5 minutes, Cynder came back, carrying wood on her back. She set the wood down and I light it up by using my fire breath. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was almost night. Time flies fast when you're not paying attention.

"Hey Spyro, I'm gonna look for some sheep or anything that has meat in it."

"Okay Cynder, just be careful."

She nodded and went back inside the forest to scavenge some food I looked at the creature to see if it was awake. It still wasn't awake. I sighed and looked back at the fire. I waited for about five to six minutes maybe, when Cynder came out the forest, carrying a deer in her jaws. We sat down and started eating the deer. We didn't finish because the creature groaned. We both started approaching it with our guards up. He opened his eyes and looked at us before he screamed.

"AHHHH! W-What the hell are you?! Where the fuck am I?! Are you going to eat me?! Why I'm I tied up?!"

I raised my brow at the creature while Cynder was trying hard not to laugh. I cleared my throat and that caused the creature to become silent.

"Don't worry, we won't kill you, unless you give us a reason to. The reason you are tied is because we don't know if are a threat or not. Now I would like to ask you a few questions. Is that ok with you?" I asked.

The creature nodded but still was very frightened. My first question was.

"What is your name?"

"M-My name is Chris."

"I'm Spyro and this is Cynder. To answer one of your questions, we are dragons."

"Y-You can't be dragons. Dragons are only a myth."

I looked at Cynder and we were both very confused. Dragons are only a myth?

"I can assure you, dragons are in fact real." I said.

"Wait if I am seeing dragons then that means I'm dreaming. Yea, that's it! Now to wake up!" He said. I was going to say that this wasn't a dream, when he pinched his back….HARD. Cynder was now on the floor holding her stomach while laughing.

"OWWW!"

"I was going to say that you were not dreaming, but you already figured that out by yourself." " I said with an amused expression.

He nodded. Then his eyes went wide and he said.

"So, this isn't a dream…. And I'm really talking to dragons right now?"

I nodded. "Second question: What kind of creature are you? Are you some kind of hairless ape?" I asked.

"No, I'm not an ape. My kind is the evolution of the apes. My species is called 'Humans'" He said.

Humans? What kind of species is that? Maybe Volteer can help us with that.

"Hey Spyro, we should take him back to Warfang so Volteer can give us a bit of information on his species."

I just said that.

"So your kind is an evolved version of the apes?" I asked making sure I got what he said.

He nodded. I then turned to Cynder and said.

"Ok, this is what we are going to do: We will keep him tied until morning. When we get to Warfang the guardians will know what to do with him and what information can they dig up on humans."

Cynder nodded and we both lied down so we could get some sleep.

"Don't worry, I can keep watch. I f anything attacks I'll give a shout!" Chris said.

Me and Cynder nodded before falling into deep sleep.

So, how was the second chapter guys? Leave your thoughts in the reviews and until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys? Welcome to the 3 chapter of my story. Before we start, I would like to thank the people that reviewed chapter 1&2: siris the angel of death, Sol1234, Dragon-Uprising, fuisse2033 and November Red Angel. Also, check out my other story called "To A New World". Anyway, enough with me rambling, on with chapter 3.**

**Chris POV:**

I still can't understand how this happened. First there was this talking crystal and then there were talking dragons. The good thing is that I won't get another beating from Drake in a while, but the bad thing is that almost all my stuff is still at my house. The only thing that I have with me is my mobile with my headphones and the crystal. Other than that nothing. Oh well, when the sun comes out, I'm sure that they will release me.

*Rustle Rustle*

My head snapped towards the sound. Something was behind the bushes. I was starting to worry. What if it's some kind of dangerous predator that's going to kill me?! What if it is-

Are you serious? A bunny? I got scared because of a goddamn rabbit?! Man, I'm pathetic. But then something strange began happening to me. My vision became hazy and my chest started to hurt.

"W-What's happening to me?!" I said in a whisper. And then everything turned dark.

**Dream Scape: **

I woke up in some weird temple thing. In front of me was some kind of weird platform that was glowing blue. At the side were a ton of books that had different names on them. Before I could explore any further, someone from behind me said.

"Hello young one."

I turned around and saw a dragon twice as big as the other two that I met. He had blue scales and he also had a blue crystal sort of neckless that was hanging from his neck.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Chronicler. Welcome to my house in White Isle, young Chris." He said.

"Wait, how do you know my name? I didn't tell you who I am. And how did I get teleported from where I was here?" I asked.

"Right now, I am talking to you from inside a dream. You are still with Spyro and Cynder. And from how I know your name, I was the one that sent you the crystal and I was the one to teleport you to this world." He explained.

"Wait, so you are the reason why I got trapped in this world full of dragons? Why? I'm just a human that doesn't have any powers. You guys are dragons that breathe fire. Why do you need me?" I asked.

"Because you must fulfil your destiny young one." He said to me in a serious voice.

"What destiny? I said that I'm not a dragon and I sure as hell don't have any powers. What kind of destiny can I fulfil if I don't have any powers?!" I yelled at him.

"Do not fear young Chris. As time goes by, you will learn that you have a rear gift. But for now you must wake up. Once you arrive at Warfang, tell the guardians that the new Chronicler, Ignitus sent you. Now wake up Chris. Wake up." Everything started to glow white, and when I opened my eyes, I was back in the real world.

**End of Dream Scape:**

I groaned. That was probably the weirdest thing that happened to me. I looked to where the two dragons slept, only to find them gone. I looked in every direction but still no sight of them. Before I could jump into any conclusions, the two dragons came out of the sorest with what seemed to be a sheep.

"Oh you're awake. Sorry if we scared you with our sudden disappearance, we had to get food." The purple dragon said.

"Apology accepted. I recently woke up so I didn't even realize that you two went hunting." I said.

They both sat down and started eating the sheep. I couldn't watch so I turned around. Who wants to see two dragons devour an entire sheep? Not me. Just as I though it couldn't get any worse, I felt something hit my back. I turned around and saw that they gave me the rest of the sheep to eat. I almost gagged and said to them.

"I can't eat this."

"Why not? You have to put something in your stomach." The black dragoness said to me.

"It's not like I don't like sheep. It's because we humans don't eat our food raw. It will make us sick." I explained.

"Ok. Hey Spyro, can you use your fire breath to cook his food?"

"Sorry Cynder, I can't provide a big enough flame. If I cook the sheep as I am now, it might take a few hours."

"Hey, it's ok, I'm not even hungry." I said.

"Are you sure? Like I said you didn't eat anything since last night." The black dragoness said to me.

"Yes, I'm sure"

"Ok then, Cynder I think it's about time we start walking to Warfang." The purple dragon said.

"Hey do you think you could untie the rope from my legs so that I can get the ability to walk?" I asked.

"How do we know that you won't run away?" The purple dragon asked me.

"If I try to run away, then you can kill me. And if I try to run away you two would probably catch me in a matter of seconds." I said.

"They both looked at me with amused expressions. They probably didn't expect that they have the chance to kill me if I ran away. The both agreed and the black dragoness raised her tail blade and tore the rope from my legs,

"Thank you" I said with a smile.

She nodded and we all began walking towards where Warfang was.

**10 Minutes Later: **

We were walking for about 10 minutes in silence. I decided that it's time to break the ice.

"Soooo, how old are you guys?"

"Spyros' fourteen and I'm thirteen. How old are you?" She asked me.

"I'm fifteen. Can you breathe anything else except fire?" I asked.

"Well as you know I breathe fire but I can also use Electricity, Ice and Earth. Cynder can use Poison, Wind, Shadow and Fear. Do you have any family?" The purple dragon asked me.

Just as he mentioned my family I tried to change the subject.

"Let's not talk about these bastards!" I yelled.

I looked at their faces and they were both shocked at my sudden outburst. I gave a sigh and said.

"Look, I'm sorry for my outburst. My family and I… Let's just say that we don't see eye to eye. Or to put it more simply, they hate me." I explained.

"Why? Did something happen between you?" The dragoness asked me.

"They blame me for something that I was not at fault. After that, they just ignored me."

"What exactly happened?" The purple dragon asked me.

"Look, what are your names again? Spyro and Cynder? Just stay out of my personal life for now."

They both just stared at me with concerned faces but decided to drop the subject for now. I may have been a little harsh but I'm not ready to tell them the full story. It just hurts so bad. Plus I still don't trust them fully.

**A Few Hours Later: **

My legs were killing me. We might have been walking for about a few hours. I was about to collapse when I heard Spyro shout.

"It's Warfang! Were finally here! Spyro shouted. I saw Cynder smile with happiness. I on the other hand fell to the ground but on the inside I was having I party that we FINALLY arrived in Warfang. Cynder turned her head towards me and asked.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yea just tired. I don't usually walk this long so I'm not used to this." I said.

We reached the main gate and goddamn the gate was ginormous!

"Well, bent me over, slap my ass and call me grandma, this gate is fucking huge." I said in awe.

They both looked at me and chuckled at my shocked expression. To be fair I thought it was going to be a normal gate but I guess I was wrong. Before we could enter, I saw what looked like a cheetah in front of the gate. I guess he was a guard.

"What is your business he- By the Ancestors, it's the two saviors Spyro and Cynder! And some kind of hairless ape?" He asked.

"He is not an ape! He says that he is a human! We ask permission to see the guardians!" Spyro says.

"Or so he says that he is what he is. You may bring him inside. Guards! Open the doors!" The guard says.

After we entered, Cynder looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"You get scared when you see talking dragons but you don't react when you see a talking cheetah?" She says.

"At this point, I'm not surprised by anything. The next thing that I'm probably going to see is talking moles wearing armor and glasses." I said, thinking it was a joke.

To my surprise, Spyro asked. "How did you know that there are moles living in the city?"

"Wait, there are really moles living in the city?! I thought I was making a joke!" I said shocked.

"Well you are not making a joke. There are moles living inside the city."

Ok then. It looks like if you try to make a joke in this world it turns out its true. What next a green, blue and yellow dragon will come out from the sky and shout Spyro and Cynder's name?

"Spyro, Cynder! Thank the Ancestors you are all safe!"

Ok this is not a joke anymore.

"Tarrador, Cyrill, Volteer! It's good to see you guys again!" Spyro said with a smile across his face.

"Spyro, you did it. You have defeated Malefor and saved the world. But where is Ignitus?"

Spyro looked down and looked like he was about to cry so Cynder answered for him.

"Ignitus didn't make it. He sacrificed himself in order to get us through the belt of fire."

The three dragon's eyes widen at the revelation. The green one was the first to speak.

"He was a good friend and a great guardian of fire. He will never be forgotten."

So the dragon that I talked to last night was a former guardian and he died in order to get Spyro and Cynder through the belt of fire. Ok then. Then the blue dragon turned his head towards me and asked.

"Spyro who is this? Some kind of hairless ape that you have captured?" He asked.

I was getting sick and tired of everyone saying if I was a hairless ape. Before Spyro or Cynder could answer I said.

"My name is Chris David. And I'm a human."

**So how do you guys like chapter 3? I think it went pretty well. Leave your thoughts in the reviews and until next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys. Welcome to chapter 4. First of: I'm going to try as to not make many jokes in this story. Second, Dragon-Uprising I know the story is a little boring right now, but please be patient. The story is only three chapters long at the moment so there will be fights, revelations and surprises in the later chapters. I ask you again to be a little patient. Anyway, on with chapter 4. **

**Chris POV:**

"My name is Chris David, and I'm a human." I said to the dragons in front of me.

The all stared me with confused faces and then the green one asked me.

"A human? I don't believe I have heard of this kind of species. Do you perhaps know anything about humans Volteer?"

"I don't think so, but there might me some information on them in the library." The yellow one said.

"But how do we know that he is what he says? Maybe he is some kind of spy or someone that was sent to kill Spyro and Cynder." The blue one said while giving me a glare.

"Hey listen, if I was sent to kill this two, then I would have already done that. Besides, I am no match for a dragon." I said.

"He is right Cyrill. If he was an assassin then he would have killed them already. I also agree that he would have been no match for Spyro and Cynder if he tried to kill them." The yellow one said, defending me.

"Even though what you say is true Volteer, how do we know if he is a soldier of Malefor?" The blue one said.

"Malewho?" I asked.

The big dragons turned towards me with their eyes wide. Then the green one asked me.

"You don't know who Malefor is?" He asked me with disbelief in his voice.

"No, I don't know who he is. By the way, Spyro how did I manage to get here? You guys didn't tell me how you captured me." I asked.

"Me and Cynder were flying back to Warfang when suddenly a portal opened. Then you fell out of the sky and that's how we captured you." Spyro explained.

I stood there, not entirely shocked since the Chronicler said that he was the one that brought me into this world.

"Ok then. I have to go to the library in order to find some information about these humans. I will call you if I find anything." The yellow one said. The others nodded and he began walking inside the temple. Then the green one said to me.

"Now we have to figure out what to do with you. At the mean time Spyro and Cynder will show you around the temple and then take you to your room. Your room is right next to Spyros. Also Spyro, I want you to keep a close eye on him. If he does something bad, then I want you to execute him at the spot." The green on said. And I could tell that he was very friendly.

Spyro nodded. They took the rope off my hands and they showed me around the temple. First they showed me the cafeteria. And just like my shock from the ginormous door, this one was the same. It was huge! There were about fifty tables and they also had a lot of food. And I was hungry.

"Let's grab something to eat first before we continue our tour. I didn't eat anything since morning." I said, staring at the food with hungry eyes.

"Yea sure. I'm also very hungry. But not as hungry as Chris." Cynder said while smirking at me.

"On my defense, I didn't eat anything in about 7 hours, 43 minutes and 12 seconds." I said.

We went and got our food from the moles. Spyro and Cynder got raw beef, while I got cooked pork chops. We started a random conversation but then something clicked to me.

"Hey Spyro, you didn't tell me. Who is Malefor?" I asked.

Spyro then looked from his food to me and said.

"Malefor… Malefor is the Dark Master. He's a purple dragon like me but then turned evil. Cynder was known as the Terror of the Skye's and was under his control since the day the apes raided the old temple and destroyed most of the eggs. Only my egg wasn't destroyed. I saved Cynder from Malefor's clutches and together we defeated Malefor bringing the end of the war." Spyro said.

"Wow. That's… That's some story." I said, feeling sorry for them. Mostly Cynder.

"Most people blame me for what I did. They made me feel sorry for myself. They called me a monster and a nightmare." Cynder said with sad eyes.

"People blame you for something you were not at fault?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded and then I started to feel angry.

"Those sons of bitches! They have no right to blame you for something that bastard Malefor made you do! If they were at your place, would they like people calling them monsters and nightmares and all that shit?!" I said, breathing hard.

I could tell they were staring at me in shock. But I know Cynder's situation. I said it before, my parents blame me for something I wasn't at fault.

"Hey, calm down. We will find a way to stop this." Spyro said.

"I know you will but still, people have to learn that she wasn't doing all those things on her own free will." I said. Before Spyro could reply, the green dragon entered the cafeteria and said to us.

"Spyro, Cynder, Human come with me. Volteer might have found some information about humans."

We all stood from the table and followed the green dragon to the library. Once we got there, my jaw drop to the ground, for about the fiftieth time today. It was enormous! So many goddamn books!

"How in the world did he find information on humans in such a small amount of time? I mean this library is enormous!" I said still in shock. Again.

"The library might be enormous yes, but Volteer knows every inch and book here. So am not surprised that he managed to find information on you pretty quick." The green dragon said.

We got to the center of the library where the yellow and blue dragons were waiting for us. The yellow dragon handed me the book. It was called _'Lost Wonders: Volume II. Creatures and being of Legend, Myths and Folklore._'

"Turn to page 87." The yellow dragon said. I went to page 87 and read.

_Concerning Humans:_

_Humans are very a strange animal species who seem closest towards the family of the primates, but even then vastly differ from them. They walk straight, and their bodies have evolved in such a way for a completely bipedal posture. They stand between five and six inches tall (Supposedly, the term foot, which are flat to give them more balance). They have often little to no fur at all, except their heads. Humans seem physically not much of a threat, but should not be underestimated once they get the advantage._

_Humans are very contradictory and almost impossible to predict as species. Where almost any species in general has some specific personality traits, like the temperamental tiger, or the serene turtle this is not the case with humans. If you put six humans in a room, and present them with a situation, you would most likely get six entirely different opinions and reactions._

_Their main strength comes undoubtedly from their intelligence. The very first form of civilization was in fact created by humans, and many of the everyday things we use today, are from their creations and concepts. Candles, baskets, carts, mechanisms, clothes, terms, even trade and some laws seem to have been based on what they created before any other. Our lore says the moles gave us the means and knowledge to do it, but how this is in relation to human crafts that date before our time is unknown. Some of their works should still exist in a few remnants of ruins scattered in the wilderness. Because of this, some people call them, the ones who came before. For a while they were even depicted as the manifestation or messenger of the gods or the ancestors._

_The best proof of their early advancements and existence is actually the base of a city on which the old temple has been built. The area of the ancestors has barely changed over the time because its foundation is set upon the very center of their cities. A few unexplained chambers have been found once below current Warfang City, but were destroyed to make place for a new basement._

_Around the time animals began to truly live in society and civilization like today's, until they were haunted down and made extinct by the ancestors, almost 1700 years ago. No human has been sighted with proof since then in the Valley of Avalar or any other known place in the world. While their existence has officially been called a myth there is too much proof to just ignore. Theories vary greatly between an exodus to an unknown part of the world, war, a disease that only affected their kind, the wrath of the gods and dragons that they have ascended away from or another place or world_

_-Historian and researcher Nova._

I gave the book back to the yellow dragon and then looked at the others and said.

"Why did your ancestors kill all the humans?"

**Alright guys, that's it for this chapter and goddamn it took me a while to right that book part. Also if you guys want to submit your OC's then right them in the review section or send them to me by Private Massage. Until next time. **__


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 5. Before we start, I forgot to mention that Chris is going to have three transformations. One is his human form, second a dragon and the third I'm gonna need help from you guys so right your transformation ideas in the reviews. On with chapter five.**

**Chris POV:**

"Why did your ancestors kill all the humans?" I asked with a small amount of anger.

"That right now is a mystery to us now. We do not know their reasons." The green dragon told me.

"But why? What could harmless humans do against dragons?! And tell lies that the moles invented candles, baskets and more?! They had no reason to do what they had done!" I said with pure rage.

"Even though I agree with you, I am sure that they had their reasons." The green dragon said calmly.

"Are you seriously trying to defend them?! We humans don't have any powers to kill even a baby dragon! What reason would they have to kill innocent humans?!" I screamed at them.

"Maybe they were causing trouble to them." The blue one said.

"They were causing trouble? They were causing trouble?! What human in their right mind would cause trouble to dragons?! Some of us may be dumb but not that dumb!" I retorted back.

"I think a have a possible theory that not all humans may have been extinct." The yellow dragon said. We all looked at him and he continued.

"In the end of the book, it says that humans may have fled or possibly went to another world. Before the ancestors killed all the humans, they managed to open a portal to another dimension. Spyro said that he came from a portal, correct? So the humans managed to repopulate their new dimension." The yellow dragon's theory surprised me. I never thought about that. But one question entered my mind.

"It said that the humans got extinct over 1700 years ago. Back in my world we don't have the technology or the mind to create a portal. So how come the humans that were here managed to create a portal to a different dimension?" I said a little calmer now.

"Maybe they used some kind of magic, and when they died, that magic died with them. It is a theory that might turn out to be true if you think about it." The yellow dragon said. I still found it hard to believe though. This world is where humans originally existed? I am going to need some time to recover from that shock.

"I almost forgot to tell you all something very important." I said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" Spyro asked.

"I found out who brought me into this world. It was the new Chronicler AKA, Ignitus."

The dragons jaws hit the floor (literally) when I said that. Spyro was on the verge of tears.

"S-So Ignitus is still alive after all? You are not lying?" Spyro asked.

"Yea. He talked to me yesterday before we came here. He also said that as time goes by, I will learn that I have a rare gift, whatever that means."

Spyro then looked at the floor, his eyes wide in shock and tears streaming from his eyes.

"Why? Why didn't he tell me that he was alive? Why didn't he contact me?" He said in a broken voice. Cynder then hugged the purple dragon while saying 'it's okay Spyro.' Then the guardians said.

"What did Ignitus mean by that you have a rare gift?" The green dragon asked me.

"Like I said, I don't know. Maybe I will have the power to transform into a dragon, or maybe have some ancient powers that no dragon or human never new about. We won't know unless we wait." I said. The guardians nodded and went to comfort Spyro, who was still crying.

'I wish I had family like that. Family that cared for me like they do for Spyro.' I said inside my head.

After what seemed like forever, Spyro stopped crying and asked the guardians.

"Tarrador, where is Sparx?" He asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, he said that he will be returning to the swamp to see his family. He also said that if you wanted to visit and say hi, he would be happy."

Spyro nodded. The blue dragon then looked outside the window and said.

"Well, I think it's about time we all get some rest. Tomorrow we will welcome a group of dragons that is around Spyros and Cynder's age. But we should decide where to hide him for now." He said while looking at me.

"What do you mean by hiding me?" I asked confused.

"Cyrill is right. We have no idea what the student's reaction will be when they see you. The most possible guess is that they will kill you. We are not taking the risk." The yellow dragon said.

I gave a small sigh and nodded my head, understanding. I followed Spyro so that he can show me where my room is. Once we got to our front doors, we said our goodnights and entered our rooms. My room had a small desk, a normal sized bed, a few books and a carpet. Pretty basic room. I lied down on my bed and pulled my headphones from my pocket and connected them to my phone. I started listening to one of my favorite song, called 'Bitter End' by The Veer Union. (Awesome band you guys should check out) I started to close my eyes, when I heard a voice in my head say.

"_**Good night Chris. You will need all the rest you can get for the event that are about to come in the future."**_ And with that, I fell into deep sleep.

**So, how do you like chapter five? I know it was shorter than the previous ones, but I promise the next chapters will be longer. Like I said, submit your OC's in the review section and your ideas for Chris's third transformation. Until next time.**


	6. Please read

**Hey guys. I know I said that I will be updating the story in two or three days but I have been suffering from depression since chapter 9 of my other story. I'm going to have to put the story on hiatus until I feel like I am my normal self.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup guys? Has been a while. I would like to say a few things before we start this chapter: One I am officially past my depression. After 2 months I finally got past it. I would like to thank some of you reviewers for posting for me to get better. But one reviewer called CURROPTION, yea your comment didn't help one bit :/. If you had something bad to say then don't say it at all. And if you didn't care then why post a review in the first place? This is why I hate this world. Back on topic, I would like to thank my friends and family for helping me recover. The next thing that I am about to say is very important. Your friends and family will always be there for you and will help you through difficult times in your life. Don't be afraid to ask for their help if you need it. Anyway, on with chapter 7.**

**No one's POV:**

Chris was walking through a field of grass. He was looking around trying to figure out where is he.

"Where in the name of Mitch Lurker am I?" He asked.

After walking to what seemed to be five minutes he saw a figure in the distance. From what Chris could make out, the figure had long, black, spikey hair and he was wearing a leather jacket with blue ripped jeans. Once Chris was close enough he asked the man.

"Hey who are you and where am I? He asked.

The man turned around and Chris saw that he was wearing a black mask. The man gave a small chuckle and said.

"Oh, come on Chris I think you already know who I am."

"Actually, I have no idea who the hell you are. But now that you mention it you look kind of familiar. Could you maybe take off that mask so that I could get a better look on your face?" Chris asked.

The man gave a sigh as his hand grabbed the mask and pulled it off. Chris eyes widened at two things: One, his one eye was blue and his other eye was red. Two, he had a scar that started from his right side forehead and went down all the way until his jaw. The scar was also glowing a red-orange kind of color. Chris recognized the man immediately.

"N-No way. Erebus? I haven't seen you in like forever. Where were you anyway?" Chris asked Erebus.

"Chris, things have changed since you left your world. You might think that you spent only two days in this world but in our world, there is an apocalypse happening." Erebus said.

"Wait, what do you mean by apocalypse? A zombie one?" Chris asked in shock at the news.

"I wish it was but no, it's worse than that. After hiding for about three years Alex Mercer unleashed the virus that Gentek created. New York City has already crumbled from Mercer's forces and Blackwatch can't do a thing about it. Blackwatch created a safe zone far from the infected city and I know you will hate this next but your brother survived and he is resting at the safe zone." Erebus explained.

"God damn it! Why can't that bastard die?! What about mom and dad? Please tell me that they died!" Chris asked.

"Your father wasn't lucky but your mother is in the safe zone with Drake." Erebus said.

Chris gave a small sigh. After a few sends of silence Chris asked Erebus.

"Where did you go by the way? I haven't seen you since the day someone murdered you parents." Chris asked.

"Actually, my parents weren't murdered by a serial killer. Remember when I told you that I had a special friend that goes by the name of Lucifer?" Erebus asked. Chris nodded.

"Well, one day he told me that I should kill both my parents while they were asleep and run away with my brother Tantrum. So yea I was the one that killed my parents. As for my location, I stayed underground and only got out to get me and my brother food and water." Erebus said like it was nothing.

Chris was taken back. He wasn't expecting Erebus to kill his own parents.

"But why? What was your reason for this?" Chris asked still in shock.

"There are two reasons actually. One, they were always beat the living crap out of us just like your brother did to you and Two, Tantrum found out that in our parents basement was where they tortured people and sold their organs for money. Basically, they were organ sellers." Erebus explained.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Chris asked.

"Because the son of a bitch that I called dad inserted some kind of device on me that could hear me from miles away. He also told me that if I ever told anybody about what they were doing then he would have killed Tantrum. Not that it matters right now." He said the last part in a whisper that unfortunately for Erebus, Chris heard.

"What do you mean by, it doesn't matter? What happened?"

Chris could have sworn that he saw a sad look pass through Erebus' eyes but it was quickly replaced by his cold expression.

"Tantrum… Tantrum died."

Just like before, Chris was taken back like a truck hit him in full speed. This might have been the most shocked that he has ever been in his entire life.

"H-He's dead? H-How? What happened?" Chris asked. Erebus stayed silent. After a few seconds, Erebus raised his head and said.

"Well, this is as long as you are staying here. You are going to have to wake up soon. Another thing, If you want to talk to me again, then say my name 5 times but don't call me by my real name. Call me by Draco. Goodbye Chris, for now." Erebus said. Chris wanted to ask if he was still alive and if he wasn't dead but before he could say anything, Erebus vanished and everything turned white.

**End of Dream (Chris' POV):**

My eyes shot open and I gave a gasp. I sat up in my head and thought.

'Was that conversation with Erebus just a dream? If it was then it would be disappointing. But it seemed so real.'

I looked outside my window and saw that it was morning. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 8:00 o'clock in the morning. Or that's what I think the time is. My stomach growled. I gave I sigh and stood up from my bed. I opened my door and began walking to the cafeteria to get my breakfast.

**Alright guys I'm going to have to end it here. Also, if you don't know who Erebus is, then check out my other story To A New World. Next chapter will be the introduction of the students so the people who gave me their OC's will be introduced. But I will still accept a few OC's maybe four or three. Until next time. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 8 of the story. First off, I would like to thank the people that allowed me to use you're their OC's. November Red Angel, Dragon-Uprising, Zero the fox, aPAULo17. Thank you guys. Also, if you are wondering why my other OC Erebus is in the story then let me tell you: I am combining my two stories. The stuff that are happening to Erebus (Or Draco if you read my other story which I can't shut up about) is happening at the same time with Chris' adventure. I don't know if people are going to like this so tell me your opinion. Anyway on with chapter 8.**

**Chris POV:**

I was walking to the cafeteria to get my breakfast but the dream I saw keeps bugging me for some reason. I met Erebus when I was 13 and he was stealing from a supermarket. I told him to stop and once he heard my voice, he somehow disappeared in a blink of an eye. We became friends when he saved me from some bullies. The only things that shocked me about him is that first, he had an incredible amount of power because he punched one of the bullies and that one punch sent the bully to the wall. When the asked for mercy he just killed them in cold blood. I was scared when I saw him do those things but he told me that if he didn't do what he did then those bullies would return to bully other kids. Basically he was saying that bullies never learn. My train of thoughts was interrupted by a voice coming from behind me.

"Good Morning Chris. How are you?" I turned around to see Spyro and Cynder. I gave a small smile and said.

"Good Morning guys. As for how I am, well I could be doing better. How about you two?" I asked.

"We are doing fine. What do you mean you could be doing better? Did something happen?" Spyro asked.

"Nothing serious just had a dream about an old friend. Don't know if is still alive or not. He also told me about what is happening to the human realm but that subject, I would rather avoid for now." I said with an unknown smile across my face.

Spyro looked at Cynder who both had a look of concern but decided to drop the subject for now. We made our way to the cafeteria in silence. We both grabbed our breakfast and sat at one of the tables.

'Erebus, I hope you are alive my friend.' I said inside my head.

'_**Yea, I forgot to tell you, didn't I? I am not dead. I am having my own little adventure in another world. Mine has Humans, not talking dragons.' **_A voice in my head said. My eyes went wide at the familiar voice.

'Erebus? How? I thought you could only talk to me in my dreams.' I said in shock.

'_**Technically, I can talk to you whenever I want. But that is when I am only asleep.' **_Erebus said to me.

'Ok then. Wait, you are having your own adventure in another world? So what have you been doing in that world?' I asked.

'_**Oh, nothing much, just killed an alien looking frog and then absorbed him to read his memories. Nothing much.' **_He said with a chuckle.

My eyes went wide and I started choking and coughing the food that was in my mouth.

"Chris are you okay?!" Spyro asked as he hit my back with his tail.

"Y-Yea, I'm fine just swallowed a little fast for my own good." I said, still coughing a little.

'Wait, you absorbed him?! How in the name of Elena Siegman did you do that?!' I asked with shock… again.

'_**Mercer infected me with his virus. The only terrible mistake that I did was trusting him. He said that he wasn't the one that released the virus. He said that it was Blackwatch and Gentek that released the virus and that they decided to blame him. He seemed to be telling the truth. That was until I found out the truth through a security camera. He infected dozens of people and made me do his dirty work. When I went to confront him, he managed to get the upper hand and almost killed me. And that's when I found…' **_He was going to say something but decided to stop at that moment.

'What did you find? Erebus? Come on man, speak to me!' I shouted inside my mind but only received silence as a reply. I gave a sigh and leaned back in my sit.

"Alright, what is with you? You keep sighing every time something is bugging you! It's getting annoying!" Cynder told him, annoyed with his sighing.

"Of course something is bugging me. First I learn that your godly ancestors tried to extinct my race from this world and then I learn that my best friend who I haven't seen in like two years shows up in my dreams and tells me that my world became an apocalyptic mess. Then when I think that he is dead, he contacts me and tells me that he is not dead and that he is in his own little adventure in another world! So yea, something is fucking bugging me!" I shouted back through gritted teeth.

They both look at me with shocked expressions on their faces at my sudden outburst. I gave another sigh and stood up from the table.

"Look, I'm sorry for shouting at you, I just… I just need some fresh air." I said while running out of the cafeteria.

**No ones POV: **

Spyro and Cynder looked at the exit Chris went through. Spyro broke the silence by saying.

"Cynder, I know that you were annoyed by his constant sighing but you should have kept it to yourself. He is going through a difficult time at the moment. Let's give him some time, and see if he is starting to open up a bit. Sounds good?"

Cynder nodded still in shock at the outburst. She decided that it would be best not to push him about anything for now. They both stood up from the table and headed to the pool of visions. They opened the giant door and saw the guardians inside talking. They all looked at the direction of the two young dragons.

"Good Morning Spyro, Cynder. How did you two sleep?" Tarrador asked.

"We slept well Tarrador. We are here to ask you at what times the students will be arriving." Spyro said.

"I think they should be arriving near launch. By the way, where is the human?" Volteer asked.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other. Spyro replied with.

"Cynder pushed Chris a little too much about him sighing and he got mad and started shouting at Cynder. He then ran out of the cafeteria."

The guardians looked at Cynder who had her head down.

"Cynder when he gets back inside the temple you will have to apologies. When I first saw him and looked in his eyes, they seemed to be hiding a large amount of pain and loneliness. If he doesn't want to talk about that certain subject then do not push him. Do I make myself clear?" Tarrador asked.

Cynder nodded with her head still down. A few moments of silence went by before Cyril decided to break it.

"I will go look for the human. I will be right back." The others nodded and Cyrill began walking outside the pool of visions.

**With Cyrill: **

Cyrill walked outside and saw Chris starring at the horizon. He walked up next to him and said.

"Human, you should probably head back inside the temple. The students will be arriving soon and we still need a place to hide you for the moment."

"This 'Human' has a name Cyrill. And I will be coming back inside in a few minutes." He said, pitting emphasis on the human.

"Alright eh… What was your name again?" Cyrill asked. "It's Chris." "Alright then Chris, should I wait for you?" Cyrill asked.

Chris nodded. After a few minutes Chris said.

"Alright, let's head back inside."

When Chris turned around, something about his face changed. His hair became longer than usual and was a bit spikier. Cyrill could have also sworn that he saw one of his eyes was red for a moment but he raised his head and his eye was blue. Cyrill shrugged, thinking that it was part of his imagination. But what he didn't see was that a sinister smile was on Chris' face.

**Back inside the dragon temple: **

Chris and Cyrill both entered the room where everyone was. Cynder walked to Chris and said.

"Hey Chris, I would like to say that I'm sorry about what happened earlier in the cafeteria. Do you forgive me?" Cynder asked him.

Chris took a while to answer. He raised his head and head.

"Yea, I forgive, as long as you don't try to stick your nose in my business, we will get along just fine." Chris said. The thing that amazed Cynder was how cold and venomous was his voice when he said that.

"Alright, back on topic we should decide where to hide him for now. Chris how about you hide in Spyros room for the time being?" Tarrador asked.

"As long as they don't turn me into a crisp then I don't mind." Chris replied.

"Ok then. Spyro take him to your room and make sure you lock your door. We don't want him to escape now, do we?" Tarrador said.

Chris gave a long sigh and Spyro replied with.

"Ok Tarrador, I'll make sure that the door is locked. Come on Chris, follow me."

Spyro exited the room with Chris right behind him. After a few minutes Spyro came back.

"Volteer I think it's close to launch time. Are the students close?" Cynder asked.

"I believe that they are already here." Volteer answered when he heard a bunch of voices coming from outside. Everyone stood up and began walking outside. Once they were they saw the students talking to each other.

"Excuse me!" Tarrador shouted. The students stopped their conversation and looked at the guardian. Tarrador cleared his throat and said.

"I would like to welcome each and every one of you. It is a tremendous honor for us to teach you. First of I would like to say that there will be no lessons today. You need to ready your rooms and get some rest. Tomorrow morning after breakfast you will meet us at the pool of visions. Now I would like to take attenders. Tazer!" Tarrador called out.

"Present!" The dragon known as Tazer said. Tazer was a light blue dragon with dark blue wings and underbelly. His tail blade was shaped like a black lightning bolt. He also had two horns that follow down his back. His elements were electricity and ice.

"Bahamut!" Tarrador called out again.

"Here." Bahamut had two elements as well: Shadow and light. When using shadow, he has blue eyes, two straight white horns in a V shape. He had a silver crescent shaped tail blade. His underbelly was a cyan color and his wing membranes were the same color. The rest of his body was black. But when he is using the light element, his eyes are red, his horns still look the same, his tail blade is a golden sun and his underbelly and wing membranes are scarlet. The rest of his body is white.

"Vexx!"

"Here!" Vexx said with a grin. Vexx's element is fire. He has red scales, a brown underbelly, brown eyes and his tail blade is a spiked tip. He has three horns on each side of his lower jaw and has more horns on top of his head, just like Spyros but Vexx's horns are brown. The one thing that no one knows about Vexx is that when he is very angry or sad he transforms into a dark version of himself. (Just imagine dark Spyro)

"Neon!"

"Present!" Neon said. Neon's element was electricity. His scales are light green and he has two set of horns on his head. His underbelly is silver and he has a brown crest.

"Ember!"

"Over here!" She said. Ember has pink scales, blue eyes and her tail blade is a heart. She is also wearing a heart neckless. She has light pink wings, she has a purple frill and horns that slightly resemble Spyro's. Her element is fire.

"Flame!"

"Present!" He said. Flame had red scales, his horns are the same as Spyro's and his underbelly is the same color as Spyro's.

"Aurora!"

"Here!" She said. Aurora was a blue dragoness with black dots on her body. Her horns were like Cynder's and her underbelly was yellow. Her wings are the color of orange and her eyes were green. Her elements are water and ice.

"Alright I think that is every one! You will all follow Spyro and Cynder so that they can show you your rooms!" With that said, the guardians went back inside and the students followed the two dragons inside the temple.

**Back with Chris:**

"I haven't done this in a small while. It will certainly help me release some pain." Chris said while holding a sharp object. The sharp object then started cutting through Chris' flesh. He closed his eyes and muttering 'everything is okay. It doesn't hurt.' He continued cutting himself until he found himself becoming dizzy. He laid his head on Spyros pillow and let out these words.

"I feel… So much better now." He then fell unconscious.

**Now that was a dark chapter. Like I said thank you guys for submitting your OC's and thank you guys for reading this. How will the others react when the find Chris in his state? How will the students think when they see an ape looking creature in the temple? All the answers will be answered in the next chapter. Stay tuned. Until next time. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 9 of my story. I have nothing to say to you guys except that this maybe the last chapter that Erebus will be in. He's going to give Chris something special. A gift if you want to call it that. Anyway, on with chapter 9.**

**No one's POV:**

Spyro and Cynder were giving the students a tour of the temple. After finishing the tour, they lead the students to where they will be staying.

"Soooo, how did you guys defeat the Dark Master?" Tazer asked, breaking the silence.

"Me and Spyro used Convexity breath on him and he fell on top of a purple crystal. Then souls of the Ancestors came from that purple crystal and dragged Malefor inside the crystal." Cynder said.

"Wow. That must have been a difficult battle. But at least you guys made it out alive." Aurora said.

"Yea, I at first I thought that we were going to go down. But in the end, we just got lucky." Spyro said.

"You wining against Malefor has nothing to do with luck Spyro. A wise man once said: When it comes to luck, you make your own." Neon said.

"Maybe you are correct." Spyro said. They all stayed silent for the entire walk to the bedrooms.

After everybody got settled in, they all went to the cafeteria so that they could grab a bite to eat. Vexx decided to start up a conversation.

"Hey Spyro, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Spyro asked.

"Before we came to the temple a few days ago we say a portal open up. Were you close to the portal?" Vexx asked.

Spyros and Cynder's eyes widen at the question. They both looked at each other before Cynder answered with a lie.

"Yes we were close to the portal, but it wasn't anything, just a few of Malefor's minions who want revenge."

Vexx nodded, but did not believe them. He also noticed how nervous Spyro was at the mention of the portal. But he decided to drop the subject, for now at least.

"Hey Spyro, are you single?" Ember asked, with a weird look in her eyes.

"Ummm, I am single. Why are you asking?" Spyro asked in a nervous voice.

"Don't worry, it's not anything big, I just want to know if you would like to marry me in the future." Ember said with a flirtatious look.

Spyro was nervous from two things: One, the look on Embers eyes when she said that and Two, the silent growl that was coming from Cynder.

"Ember would you please lay off of him?" Flame asked in an annoyed voice.

"Oh, shut it Flame. You know you can't get in the way of me and Spyros love. Isn't that right, Spyro?" Ember asked.

"Ummm, I-I think guardians are calling me. Yes, that's definitely them! Sorry guys, I have to run!" Spyro said while running out of the cafeteria, while Vexx, Tazer and Flame were laughing.

**With Spyro: **

Spyro ran out of the cafeteria and straight to the pool of visions. When he entered the room, the guardians looked at him. Cyril was the first one to speak.

"Spyro, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the students?"

"Well, I was supposed to be there, but I had to run away from Ember first." Spyro said.

Tarrador gave a small chuckle and said.

"Yes, we forgot to mention, young Ember sort of has a crush on you. So it would be best to keep a safe distance."

"I'll try, but I'll have to prey to the ancestors that she won't be stalking me." Spyro said, terrified of Ember stalking him every day.

"Don't worry Spyro. But while you're here, could you go and check up on the human?" Volteer asked.

"Yea I'll do that." Spyro said and walked out of the room.

When Spyro reached his bedroom he gave a knock on the door and said.

"Hey Chris! Are you okay in there?"

Spyro received no answer. The first thought that came to Spyros mind was that he was asleep.

'He may be asleep. But I have to make sure that he is inside the room.' Spyro said inside his head.

He then unlocked the door by removing the lock that was on the handle. He opened the door, careful not to make too much noise. He took a peek inside the room and then what he saw in front of him scared him. Chris was lying on his bed, unconscious and his right arm was limp, with a sharp object inside his wrist. His hand was still bleeding and on the floor was a small pool of blood.

"Oh my god, Chris!" Spyro shouted as he ran towards his friend.

"Chris, come on! Open your eyes! Please!" Spyro said, but it was no use as Chris was still unconscious.

'What should I do, what should I do?! I'm going to have to tell the guardians about this! They may know what to do!' Spyro screamed inside his head. He then ran out of the room full speed to the pool of visions.

After running for about two minutes, he finally made it to the pool of visions. He ran into the room, panic all over his face. The guardians looked at Spyro and Tarrador asked.

"What is it Spyro? Why are you in such a panic?"

"Tarrador, its Chris! I went to check on him and when I entered the room, I found him unconscious on my bed with a knife in his wrist!" Spyro said.

When Spyro said that, all the guardians stood up with wide eyes. Tarrador then said.

"Spyro, go get Cynder, and tell her what you saw! You two will bring him here as fast as you possibly can!"

"What about the students?" Spyro asked.

"Ask them if they have any red crystals with them! Now go!" Tarrador shouted.

Spyro ran out of the room as fast as he could so that he could find Cynder. He first checked the cafeteria. When he entered, he was a little relieved that they were still eating. Spyro ran to Cynder and whispered in her ear.

"Cynder, its Chris! I found him unconscious on my bed with a knife in his wrist!"

Cynder's eyes widened. She then whispered back.

"What are we going to do?!" Cynder asked in shock and panic.

"Tarrador said to bring him to the pool of visions so that they could check on him. He also said to ask them if they had any red crystals on them." Spyro explained.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Bahamut asked.

"It's nothing but we are wondering if you have any spare red crystals with you." Cynder said, trying to sound calm.

"I may have some stored in my drawer. But may I ask why you need them?" Neon asked, suspicious of the two dragons.

Spyro and Cynder glanced at each other, before Spyro saying.

"Just give us the red crystal and I'll show you once we get to my bedroom." Spyro said in a hurry.

Neon nodded and stood up from the table, the others doing the same. They ran out of the cafeteria and reached Neon's room. Neon opened the top drawer and gave a red crystal to Spyro.

"Now, should we go and see the reason you need my crystal." Neon said while running outside his room. Once they reached Spyros room they saw the reason why they need a red crystal.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Bahamut asked while starring at Chris and ready to attack if necessary.

"We'll explain later, let's just get him to the pool of visions!" Cynder shouted while running inside the room and grabbing Chris with her front paws. Spyro also went to grab Chris and then they both ran outside the room. Once the reached the pool of visions, they laid Chris on top of some pillows. Volteer grabbed the knife with his paw, and pulled it out. Tarrador then took the red crystal from Spyro and smashed it. The red shards then flow inside Chris' wound, healing it immediately.

"We are lucky that he didn't cut himself to deep. It would have almost been impossible to get that knife out of him." Volteer said with relief.

"Now what do we do Tarrador" Spyro asked.

"The only thing that we can do is wait until he wakes up. He will have to explain himself as to why he did what he did." Tarrador said.

"And I think we deserve an explanation as to what he is and why it is here, of all places!" Bahamut said impatiently.

"Volteer, go get the book that we gave him to read about his species. That would give a much larger explanation that we could give." Cyril said. Volteer nodded and went inside the library to retrieve the book. The others then sat down and waited until the time Chris wakes up

**Inside Chris' mind: **

Chris was walking through a dark place. There was nothing, no buildings, no sight of life. Just a dark void of nothingness.

"Where the hell am I?" Chris said to himself.

"I think you should know where you are Chris. We are inside your mind." A voice said next to him. Chris looked at his left and saw Erebus sitting on top of a huge rock.

"Erebus? Why are we here?" Chris asked confused.

"Because you are about to fight the reason why you are so much in pain. You are going to fight the person that gave you hell for the past three years." Erebus said.

"And that certain person is…?" Chris asked.

"Look in front of you." Erebus said.

Chris looked forward and his eyes widened. In front of him was a man wearing a black leather jacket, had blue ripped jeans, had long black hair and brown eyes. The person standing in front of Chris was…

"D-Drake?" Chris said, barely chocking the name out.

"Why hello little brother." Drake said with a smirk.

**Alright guys I'm going to have to end the chapter here. Two things before we close the chapter: One if you have a PS3 then tell me your PSN names in the reviews so we can play some COD or other games. My PSN name is neomykyr. Two: After I finish the next chapter of this story should I make a Q&A? If yes then right your review and then ask the question. If no, then write your review and then say 'As for the Q&A please don't make one.' Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 10 of my story. This is the last chapter that Erebus is going to be in. Also, in this chapter we are about to learn about Chris' human powers and abilities. Also the battle between Chris and Drake. Let's begin chapter 10, shall we?**

**No one's POV:**

"D-Drake?" Chris asked in shock and with a small amount of fear.

"Why hello little brother. Did you miss me?" Drake asks with a smirk on his face.

"The truth is that I couldn't give two shits about you Drake. So no I didn't miss you." Chris with a venomous voice.

"Aww, that breaks my heart. What did I ever do to you to make you hate me?" Drake asks with sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

"Nothing much, just beat me almost to death and then humiliating me in front of my whole school. You know, nothing much." Chris said with the equal amount of sarcasm.

"Ahh, now I remember. Good times, good times." Drake says with a smile while nodding.

"Seriously, how did you get here Drake? Weren't you supposed to be in the post-apocalyptic world that I used to call home?" Chris says.

"Its quiet easy to explain Chris, I'm not actually here. This is all just a dream with realistic physics. Take this for example, in dreams you don't usually feel pain, do you?" Drake asks, a grin spaying across his face.

"What are you getting at Dra- Agh!" Chris started asking, but couldn't finish, because a punch was delivered to his face.

"Well, now you can." Drake finished.

"Goddammit! How is that fucking possible?!" Chris asked with anger in his voice.

"Ask your friend Erebus over there. He is one that made this all possible." Drake said while shrugging.

"… Erebus, care to explain as to WHY you did something this stupid?"

"One, is like I said, you have to fight the person that made your life a living hell for three years. And as for the realistic physics, if I didn't that possible then nobody would die." Erebus explained.

"What do you mean by 'nobody would die'?" Chris asked, raising his brow in confusion.

"Geez, you really are an empty shell today, aren't you? If this dream wasn't as realistic as I made it, when you two fought, then you wouldn't feel any pain. No pain equals no deaths. Your wounds would have just healed and it would have been an endless cycle of just healing. Do you get it now?" Erebus asked.

"Yea, I think I got it." Chris said, but in the inside, he was still confused.

"No you didn't. I'm not going to waste my breath in explaining the whole thing again so you two can just get this over with." Erebus said while vanishing.

"Are you ready, little brother? You know I'll be fighting to kill you, so bring it on." Drake said calmly while taking a battle stance.

"I was born ready." Chris said, also taking a battle stance.

**Never, ever- Song by Hammerfall.**

Before Chris could do anything, Drake vanished from thin air. Chris was left there confused, when he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him.

"Picka-boo" Drake said. Chris turned around and was met with another punch to the face, sending him down.

"AGH. What the hell?! What happened to realistic physics Erebus?!" Chris screamed while looking at the dark sky.

'_**Realistic physics only include pain. You are still inside a dream so nothing really makes sense inside a dream, does it? You can still do what you could in a normal dream, like make your own powers, run super-fast and many more! Like I said, have fun Chris!' **_Erebus said.

"Oh, know I get it!" Chris said with a smirk. He stood up and took his battle stance.

**Sitting in my room, staring at the wall, I can't believe it's happening. Once so wonderful now, life's a twisted kind of reality, a fantasy. Don't know where to begin.**

Chris began to running at Drake with in-human speed and swigged a punch at him. Drake caught the punch with ease and said.

"You are going to have to do better than that Chris." He said and then kneed Chris in the stomach. Chris was struggling to breath and then he felt another punch connecting with his face.

**Saw your love for me. Vanish in a single moment of stupidity. Nightmare this may be, but, it is not a dream, ohh I want to scream. A broken heart still bleeds.**

'Okay, this is a little harder than I thought it would be.' Chris said inside his head.

"This is disappointing. I expected more from you Chris." Drake said with I sigh and shook his head.

"What are you talking about? I'm just getting wormed up!" Chris said while standing up. ' I am so screwed.' He said in his head.

Drake smirked and used his in-human speed to punch Chris.

"Did you just make the same mistake that I made?" Chris said low enough that Drake couldn't here.

"**Slow Time." **Chris chanted. When he opened his eyes everything was in slow motion. When Drake was about to punch him, Chris caught his arm and after that, things started to move in normal motion. Chris then elbowed his forehead where blood started to move down his face.

**Never ever talk, never ever smile, knowing that my life won't be the same. Never ever touch, never ever feel, I would never hear you call my name, again.**

Drake gave a small smile and said.

"So, you managed to use slow motion. Hey Chris, how about a little proposal?" Drake asked, the smile turning into a smirk.

"Oh yea? What kind of proposal?" Chris asked.

"How about we fight like men? Let's not use this bullshit magic and super powers, let's do this the old way." Drake said.

"Okay fine, I accept." Chris said while smirking.

"A few rules though: One, we can only use super strength. Two, we can use in-human sprint but ONLY when we are far away from each other. How does that sound?"

"Sounds okay to me. But in case you try and cheat, hey Erebus, how about if someone breaks one of those two rules, they lose automatically and they die not only in here, but also in the real world. That also matters if one of us kills the other." Chris said in a serious voice.

'_**I don't see why not.' **_Erebus said.

Drake's eyes widened a little and said.

"I didn't think that you would go this far little brother. Oh well, let's just finish this." Drake said, that smirk never leaving his face.

**In my dreams I see, see you come to me, a memory, of times of old. Waking up I realize, hells as cool as ice and the touch of sin, did get me in. Nothing burns like the cold.**

Chris and Drake took a few steps back so that they could give each other their space. Drake went to punch him unexpectedly but Chris caught the punch and tried to knee Drake in the stomach. Drake blocked the knee with his elbow and then went to pull him down. He did it successfully and then kneed Chris in the face. Chris screamed in pain while grabbing his face in agony. Drake the grabbed Chris' legs and did a takedown.

**Never ever talk, never ever smile, knowing that my life won't be the same. Never ever touch, never ever feel, I would never hear you call my name, again. **

Drake tried to do a full mount but failed because Chris was kicking him in the face. With one powerful kick, he sent Drake off him. Chris stood up and did a jumping knee, successfully hitting Drake in the face. When Chris landed he tried to punch Drake repeatedly in the face but Drake punched Chris in the face with so much force it could have killed a normal human. Chris fell to the floor and Drake managed to full mount him. Drake then kept punching Chris in the face, while saying.

"It's- just – like- the old- times- isn't it- Chris?!" Drake said, that smirk never leaving his face. (I swear to god I think that smirk is attached to him for some reasons. Blame the writer, not the story.)

**As we sin, so de we suffer. I've fallen from grace, want to turn the time and make it undone. (Guitar Plays).**

Chris was almost unconscious. He thought.

'Well, at least I went out swinging and not like a coward.' When Chris was about to give up and lose consciousness, he heard someone say.

"**Resist Chris… You time is yet to come." **The voice said. And Chris knew that it didn't belong to either Erebus or the Chronicler. He then felt Drake getting off of him. Another thing he felt was the energy flowing inside his muscles. He heard Drake laughing like a maniac, thinking that he has won.

"Did you think… That I would go down this easily Drake?" Chris said while standing up slowly.

"Wait, w-what? You're still not dead? Looks like I'm going to have to teach you some manners Chris." Drake said. He went to punch Chris but he caught the punch with ease. Drake then realized that he could not free his hand from Chris' grasp. Chris then send a quick knee to the mid-sexion of Drake. Chris then kept punching him while he was still standing. Blood then covered Drake's face and it also covered Chris' eyes but Chris kept punching.

**Never ever talk, never ever smile, knowing that my life won't be the same. Never ever touch, never ever feel, I will never hear you call my name. Never ever talk, never ever smile, all I see: a future full of fear. Never ever touch, never ever feel, I can never whisper in your ear: I'm sorry.**

**End of song- Never ever From Hammerfall.**

With one last punch he was sure that he sent Drake to the floor. When the blood left his eyes, he saw what he did to Drake. From all the punching, Drake's skull was exposed and covered in blood. Chris would have gagged if he felt something for him.

'_**Well done Chris. You managed to defeat Drake. Now for your reward.' **_Erebus said.

"What kind of rew-"Chris was cut off by a blade impaling his chest. Chris looked behind him and saw Erebus' hand was transformed to a long, sharp blade.

"E-Erebus? W-Why?" Chris asked while spitting blood.

"I am making what I am. I am infecting you with the Mercer Virus. Also, don't expect to hear from me again." Erebus said with a large grin. Chris then felt unconscious. The last thing he heard was Erebus chuckling evilly.

**Back in the real world:**

"So our ancestors tried to kill all these 'humans' and they somehow created a portal to another dimension, saving them from extinction?" Vexx asked.

"Yes young one. Everything that this book says is true." Volteer said.

"Wow that is some story" Tazer said in shock.

"But how do we know that this book is actually telling the truth?' Bahamut said, still not believing anything the book said.

"Young one, what reason would the book have to lie? A human is laying right there in front of you." Tarrador said calmly.

Bahamut didn't have anything to counter that. Aurora asked while looking at Chris.

"I think for about 5 hours." Cynder said.

"That's a lot of time for just a simple cut." Flame said.

"If only you fucking knew what was happening inside my head all this time." A voice said.

All heads snapped Chris. He was sitting up from the pillow that he was laying on and everyone looked into his eyes.

His once blue eyes, now blood-shot red.

**And so another chapter done. My PSN name is neomykyr so write your PSN names in the reviews. Also about the Q&A if I should make one next chapter then write your review and then write the question. If no then write your review and the say 'About the Q&A please don't make one.' Also I'm not going to update this story on Sunday, but on Tuesday. The reason is because my grandmother had a stroke yesterday. She's in a coma right now. I will be going to Nicosia hospital (I live in Cyprus for people who don't know.) to visit her. Until next time. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 11 of the story. Before we start I would like to say thank you guys because of you wishing that my grandmother gets better, but now it doesn't matter. She has passed away Saturday morning. I will attend to her funeral on Monday. And most of you didn't except a chapter on Sunday, right? I was going to visit her today but you can't visit someone who's dead, can you? May her soul rest in peace. Anyway on with chapter 11.**

**No one's POV:**

"If only you fucking knew what was happening inside my mind." Chris said while sitting up from the pillow he was laying on. He then looked at them with his eyes.

His once blue eyes now red.

"Chris! What happened to you?! Why is your eyes red?!" Spyro asked.

"Even if I told you guys, you would not believe me. But I'm in a world where there are talking dragons and cheetahs and moles so what the hell, I'll tell you. I fought the man that gave me hell for the past three years. The person was my brother." Chris said.

"Y-Your brother? What did your brother did to you to make you hate him?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro that does not concern us at the moment. We need to know one thing human! Why did you do what you did when you were in Spyros room?" Terrador asked.

"Ok I'll tell you. When we humans feel depression or a lot of pain you need to find a way to release that pain or depression. One way was the way that I did. It's called self-harming. You get a razor or knife and then you cut your own skin. Do you know how depression begins Terrador? Don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question. Depression begins when someone is a victim of bullying or if you lose someone you love and a lot more. I… Was a victim of bullying. My brother everyday beat me up until I was unconscious. That also occurred with the bullies at my school. My teachers didn't give a shit to stop them so I was left there to defend myself. The same cycle began to repeat itself every day. But… That all stopped two days ago when I came here. Today I just got revenge on one person, my brother. Who by the way, may be laying on his bed back in my world with his skull exposed." Chris said with a sinister smile on his face.

"B-But why would you do that? Even though he did all those terrible things to you, there was absolutely no reason to kill him. He was still your brother." Aurora said.

"How thick headed con you be? If he was my brother, then he wouldn't have done all the stuff that he did to me. Let me ask you, how much do you all hate the Dark Master, or Malefor, whatever you want to call him." Chris asked.

"We all hate the Dark Master with a passion. So what are you getting at creature?" Neon asked.

"What I'm getting at is this, my brother was similar to the Dark Master. I know he didn't have powers to destroy the world nor he could breathe fire, but he made my life a living hell. Just like I'm guessing that he made yours too." Chris said.

That made everyone stay silent. After a few moments of silence Spyro asked.

"Chris before we got to Warfang, I remember me asking you the reason why your family ignored you. Do you think now would be an appropriate time for me and Cynder to get an explanation?" Spyro asked.

"*Sigh* Fine, I'll tell you. You may want to sit down for this." Chris said.

**A few years back:**

It was a typical Sunday morning for the David family. They all sat down on the table so that they could all eat breakfast. The father asked.

"So what are you all going to do today?"

"Well, I'm going to go shopping with Christa. Then I'm going to stay home and clean up the house. What about you darling?" The mother asked.

"I think I'm going to go and play some poker with Nick and Joe. So, I may be gone for almost all the day. What about you Drake?" The father asked Drake.

"I am going to go and see a movie with a couple of friends and then I'm going to spend some quality time with my girlfriend." Drake said with a smile.

The father smiled and turned his head towards his daughter.

"Susan, what do you have planned for today?"

Susan was an 11 year old girl with blue sparkly eyes and long blonde hair. Her skin was pale and she was about 5'3 foot tall.

"Today, I think I'm going to stay home and spend some time with Chris. What do ya say Chris, you want to play with your big sister?" Susan asked with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Heck yes I do!" The 8 year old Chris said.

After they all finished their breakfast, their mother and father left so that they could do what they said they would do. Drake then turned to his sister and said.

"I'll be in my room for the time being. I'll leave too at about launch time." He said while going up the stairs.

Susan then turned to Chris and asked.

"So what do you want to play: Hide and seek or should we play a few passes with the ball?" Susan also was a fond of a lot of sports. One sport that she played was soccer.

"Let's do a few passes!" Chris said with a goofy smile.

After going outside with a small ball they began doing small passes with each other. Susan then made a pass a little too powerful for Chris to catch. The ball went in the middle of the road.

"Oops! Sorry Chris. Let me go get it." Susan said.

"Nah, it's okay. I can get it." Chris said. Susan was about to say he shouldn't but he was already running towards the ball. When Chris picked up the ball, he looked to his right and his eyes widened.

A sports car was coming full speed at Chris. Chris just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Chris! No!" Susan then dived and pushed Chris away from the in-coming car. Chris fell down and heard someone being hit. When he raised his head he saw the horror in front of him.

Susan was laying on the middle of the road unconscious with her head bleeding heavily and the worst part: She wasn't breathing.

"Susan!" Chris stood up and ran up to his sister. He then began shaking her.

"Susan! Susan! Please Susan! Wake up! Please!" Chris shouted over and over.

"What the heck is happening ou- Oh dear god Susan! Chris how the hell did this happen?!" Drake asked with worry and fear about his little sister.

"We were just passing each other with a ball and then Susan passed it a little too hard and it went to the middle of the road and so I went to get it and that's when a car came full speed at me and then Susan pushed me out of the way!" Chris said a little fast but Drake managed to understand.

"Damn it! She's not breathing!" Drake said and pulled out his mobile phone and called 911.

**A few days later:**

The mother, the father, Chris and Drake were all sitting inside a church and they were all wearing black clothes. In front of them was a casket that had a lot of flowers on top and next to it was a picture.

The picture belonged to Susan.

After a few minutes of silence Chris asked.

"Umm, mom are you okay?" He asked as he stared at his mother.

"Do you want to know what I wished for Chris?" The mother asked.

"W-What?" Chris asked.

"I wish… I wish that you were never born." The mother said while running outside. The father then stood up and looked at Chris. He then shook his head and headed outside. Drake also stood up and began walking outside. Chris then said.

"D-Drake what did mom mean by what she said?" Chris asked on the verge of tears. Drake then looked at Chris with a cold expression and walked outside. Chris stayed in the church crying. He also had to walk home that night.

**Present time:**

"And that's the reason why my parents ignore me and that's why my brother beat me up." Chris finished.

"That was no reason to blame you! If anyone is at fault, I think it's the person who was behind the car!" Cynder said while not knowing what a car was.

"Who said that they don't blame the driver? The reason they blame me is because I didn't react. If I moved out of the way at the nick of time, then my sister would still be alive. So yea, I'm also at fault. But hell, I was 8 years old and I was terrified for my life." Chris said while standing up. He then began walking outside the pool of visions.

"Hey where are you going?! We didn't finish here!" Bahamut said but it fell on deaf ears. Chris then stopped and asked the guardians.

"Does this place have a training area by any chance?"

"Yes, we can take you there if you want but can I ask why?" Cyril asked.

"Because I want to test out my new powers." Chris said with a smirk.

They all raised their brows at him. The guardians then stood up and began walking outside the pool of visions with Chris and the students plus Spyro and Cynder close behind.

**Ok, I'm going to have to end the chapter here. If you have a PSN name then tell me in the reviews and I will add you very shortly. My PSN name is neomykyr. Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 12 of my story. Before we start the chapter I would like to thank you guys for your condolences about my grandmothers death. It made me feel better. Also the people who send me their PSN names have been added except spyrofan34 if you are reading this then you might have accidently deleted me. So I will send you a friend request later. Anyway on with chapter 12.**

**No one's POV:**

The guardians led Chris and the students to the training room so they can learn about Chris' powers. They were all walking in silence before Aurora decided to ask Chris.

"So what's your name?" She asked even though she heard it several times.

"My name is Chris David. And you are?" Chris asked back.

"My name's Aurora." She said with a smile.

"Aurora, please do not tell me that you're starting to make friendly conversation with that thing." Bahamut said looking at Chris with a glare.

"Hey listen buddy, it's not your business of whoever she wants to talk to. If she wants to talk to me then let her." Chris said calmly.

"Yea, yea whatever you say you peace of filth." Bahamut said.

"Bahamut! Why are you being so rude?!" Aurora asked.

"Hey Aurora its fine. I've been called worse names that this." Chris said with a smirk.

Aurora was about to protest but Chris just shook his head at her. She just stayed silent and continued walking.

After four minutes of walking they finally entered the training room. Spyro and Cynder sat next to the students while the guardians were on the other side of the room. Terrador then pulled a lever and some wooden dummies came from the roof.

"Alright Chris I want you to use these so called 'powers' of yours to destroy these dummies."Terrador said.

'Really? Wooden fucking dummies? *Sigh*Well I guess it's a good way for me to discover my powers.' Chris said inside his head.

'_**Chris…' **_A voice in his head said. The voice was a deep male voice that Chris knew very well.

'Drake? Didn't I dislocate the flesh from your face when we fought a while earlier?' Chris said not happy that he heard Drake's voice again.

'_**Yes you did little brother. Look I don't have much time before my soul moves on, I just want to tell you that… I'm sorry for what I did to you for three years.' **_Drake said.

'So for three years you constantly beat me up until I was unconscious and after I said to myself that I would never forgive you, you come inside my head and ask that I forgive you? You must be full of shit Drake if you expect any forgiveness from me.' Chris responded.

'_**Chris, me, mom and dad have been all blinded by grief and sadness when Susan passed away. I'm not telling you to forgive me but let me ask you this: What would Susan say if she saw us like this?' **_Drake asked.

Chris' eyes widened a little. He then responded with.

'She would obviously be disappointed in both us and mom and dad.' He said.

'_**Yea she would have been. Now please Chris, I'll ask again: Do you forgive me?' **_Drake said. Chris also heard the beg inside his voice. But as much as he would like to forgive Drake, his mind was already made up.

'I-I'm sorry Drake, but I can't forgive you. As much as I want to, I can't. But two things before you go. One, how were you able to contact me and Two, when you reach the other side say hi to Susan and dad for me will you?' Chris asked his brother.

'_***Sigh* I suspected that you wouldn't forgive me that easily. To answer your question, the Chronicler made this all possible. And for the request I'll make sure that they get your hi's. And about your powers, concentrate a lot of energy into one of your arms or both if you want and then imagine what kind of weapon would you like to have. You can transform your hands into: Claws, A whip, a blade, a shield and Hammerfists. Interesting fact: You no longer need to eat, drink water, piss or shit anymore. As long as you kill and absorb leaving creatures you'll become stronger, you'll be able to read their memories and most importantly you will survive. Don't ask me how I know all of this. You'll also learn new abilities as you go on. My time is running out Chris. Goodbye, little brother.' **_Drake said as his voice faded away.

"Goodbye Drake. And thanks for the help about my powers_**.**_" Chris silently muttered. He then closed his eyes and did as Drake instructed him. He concentrated a lot of energy on his right arm. He imagined his arm being the blade. He then heard a couple of gasps coming from behind him. He opened his eyes and looked down at his arm only to find it transformed into a giant blade. He then smirked and ran with in-human speed and before anyone could blink, the wooden dummies have all been destroyed.

"Wow! I couldn't even see his movements! That was incredibly awesome!" Tazer said.

Even Bahamut was shocked but he regained his composure quickly and said.

"I'll admit it, he was fast but I have seen a lot better." He said with a smirk.

Chris ignored him and closed his eyes again and said.

"Terrador, don't pull that lever again. I want to try something out."

Terrador nodded.

'Can what I'm thinking be possible? Maybe…' Chris said inside his head. He opened his eyes again and saw the dark portals open. Outside those portals came three individuals that all looked like Chris.

"He can even make clones of himself?! Is there something that this guy can't do?!" Vexx asked.

Spyro was about to say something but no words came out his mouth. He was amazed and shocked at Chris' new powers. Cynder was also in the same state.

The three clones then transformed their right hands into the blade, the claws and the whip. Chris transformed his left hand into the shield and his right hand into the blade. The two clones charged at Chris (The one with the blade and the one with the claws while the one with the whip stayed behind.). Chris used his shield and stopped the clone with the claws and then used his claws to grab the blade of the clone. What he didn't except though was the third clone in the back with the whip. Before Chris knew it, he was impaled by the sharp whip through the Stomach.

"Chris! No!" Spyro shouted as he stood up.

"Spyro… Sit back down." Chris choked out.

"But Chris, you'll die if I don't do something!" Spyro shouted.

"Oh, don't worry about me… You still haven't seen what I'm capable of." Chris choked out again. The clone with the blade managed to free his blade-hand from Chris' grasp and stabbed his in the chest. The one with the claws grabbed Chris' head and squished it until it exploded. The two clones then backed away from Chris' dead body. The others then ram to Chris. The guardians got up and shielded the students and Spyro and Cynder.

"Spyro there's nothing we can do. He has been be-headed. Not even top medical attention can save him." Volteer said.

"Volteer, there must be something we can do!" Cynder shouted.

"I'm afraid the only thing we can do is bury him after we finish with them." Cyril said.

Just when the guardians were about to attack, they heard a low growl coming from Chris' body. They turned around and looked at Chris. What happened next shocked everyone to the core. Chris' head was starting to regenerate. First was the skull, and then were the eyes, then the muscle and finally the flesh and hair. Chris smirked and looked at everyone and said.

"I told you guys, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Chris! You're alive?! B-But how in the world did you eve-"Spyro was cut off when Chris said.

"I'll explain later. Right now I have me some clones to kill." Chris said with a sadistic smirk as he walked towards the clones. He then used his in-human sprint and ran at the clones. What the clones didn't expect was that Chris vanished from in front of them and appeared behind the clone with the whip. Chris transformed his right hand to the blade and impaled the clone in the stomach. Chris then cut the clone in half and absorbed his remains.

"Okay, that is just gross." Neon said in disgust.

"No argument there." Both Ember and Flame said.

Chris then looked up and saw the other clones stare at him.

"One down, two more to go. I think I'll finish this one quickly." Chris said.

He then crouched down and concentrated a lot of energy all over his body. He then stomped his foot on the ground where a bunch of sharp tentacles came from his back. The impaled the two clones but didn't kill them. It only stunned them. When the tentacles went back inside Chris, he ran with his in-human sprint and grabbed the clones by their necks, before slamming them down on the floor where a crater formed. Chris then began to pull his hands until the clones heads came clean off. Their remains were absorbed by Chris.

"And I think that about concludes training for today. If you guys want to talk to me, I'll be In my room."Chris said as he exited the training room. The others just stood there in silence when Tazer asked.

"Did that just really happen?"

"Yep, I think it did." Vexx asked.

**With Chris:**

Chris entered his room and belly flopped on the bed. His eyes were beginning to get heavy. Before he went to sleep he said.

"Today was just a fucking mess."

He then fell asleep.

**And chapter 12 finally finished. Write your PSN names in the reviews (If you have a PS3 that is) and I will add you shortly. The reason I updated today and not tomorrow was because I won't be able to write chapters because I'm going to be working on a school project. School is a bitch, isn't it? Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 13 of my story. Before we start I would like to say this even though it's too late. Do NOT read this story if you haven't played Prototype 1 or 2. It will just leave you confused about certain stuff like Chris' powers, characters etc. Anyway, on with chapter 13.**

**No one's POV:**

Chris yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked outside the window and saw the sun rising.

'If I wouldn't know any better, I think its 6:30 in my world. So that means its 6:30 hear.' Chris said inside his head.

Chris rubbed his eyes one more time and stood up from his bed. He opened his door and walked outside his room.

'Maybe it would be best if I went to the pool of visions.' Chris said inside his head again.

When he reached the pool of visions, he gave two knocks on the door and then waited for a reply.

"Come in!" The voice of Terrador was heard at the other side of the door. Chris pushed the two giant doors open and walked inside. The guardians turned around and saw him walked in.

"Ah, Chris. Good morning. How did you sleep?" Volteer asked.

"I slept just like a bird. Are the others awake yet?" Chris asked.

"Yes I think they are. They might be in the cafeteria eating. Do you want to join them?" Cyril asked.

"_**Say no. The reason I came here was to ask Volteer something." **_A voice said. Chris realized that voice. It was the voice that gave him the energy to defeat Drake. Even though he wanted to ask who he was, he decided to go along with the voice.

"Actually, I came here to ask Volteer something." Chris said.

"Yes, what do you want to ask?" Volteer replied.

"_**Ask if there are any dead dragons inside the temple." **_The voice said.

'Why the hell would I want to ask them that?' Chris said to the voice.

'_**Because Chris, one of the abilities your friend Erebus gave you was that when you absorb people you can take their forms and clothing and voice. That is also going to work on dragons and moles.' **_The voice said.

'Erebus WAS my friend. Not anymore his not.' Chris said back at the voice.

"The question might sound a bit creepy but is there any chance that the temple might have dead dragons around Spyros and Cynder's age?" Chris asked.

The guardians were shocked by the question. Terrador then asked.

"I believe that there might be some dead dragons around their age at the graveyard. But what is your reason to ask such a disturbing question?"

'_**Say because if you do you will take its form. It will also help you stay alive.'**_ The voice said.

"The reason is because if I absorb a dragon then I would take its form. It will also help me stay alive." Chris explained his reasons.

"What do you mean by 'take its form' and 'keep you alive'? Cyril asked.

"If I absorb the dead dragon, then I would be able to transform into that dragon. And about the part about me staying alive, as long as I have a dead or alive person to absorb, then I won't die." Chris explained again.

" O-Ok then, follow me." Volteer said nervously as he lead Chris to the temple graveyard. Once they reached the graveyard they began searching for a grave that had the age of a teenage dragon.

"Hey Volteer, find the right grave yet?!" Chris asked Volteer.

"No not ye- Oh, wait, I think I found it. Chris come over here!" Volteer said to Chris. Chris walked to where Volteer was and looked at the grave.

"Scypher the dragon. Age: 15. Cause of death: Killed by minions of Malefor." Chris read the epitaph on the grave. He then said.

"Yea, this dragon will do. So, should we dig him up?"

"Yes, let's dig him up." Volteer said with a sigh. Volteer thought that it would be disrespectful if a young dragon that was killed in an early age, have his body absorbed. But it had to be done so that Chris could stay alive. Once they dug the grave, they looked down and saw the silver dragon. He had silver scales and had a golden underbelly. His horns resembled Ignitus' and Spyros.

"Hey Volteer, what kind of elements does a silver dragon have?" Chris asked.

"They can use the element of wind. But since silver dragons were very rare, the also had the ability to master one more element of their choice." Volteer replied.

Chris nodded and picked up the dead dragon and laid him on the grass. Chris then kneeled down and put his hands over the silver dragon. He then whispered.

"I don't exactly believe in spirits and ghosts but… If you are watching this then know that I'm sorry for what I am about to do."

Then a bunch of sharp tentacles came from Chris' hands and impaled the dead dragon. The dragon's flesh and scales were being ripped apart until nothing remained. Chris opened his eyes and saw that he was kneeled down where a small puddle of the silver dragons blood was. Chris then asked the voice in his head.

'Hey are you in here? If you are how do I transform into the dragon that I just absorbed?'

'_**You have to do the same thing that you did when you transformed your arm into weapons, only this time, imagine the dragon you absorbed.' **_The voice replied.

'Before we finish this conversation, do you have a name that I can call you by?' Chris asked.

'_**You may call me… Podemos.' **_Podemos said.

Chris nodded and closed his eyes. He imagined himself being the dragon that he absorbed. He then heard Volteer shout.

"By the ancestors you are the silver dragon!"

Chris re-opened his eyes and looked down at his hands only to find them replaced with paws. He then looked at his back and saw that he also had wings.

"Hey Volteer, care to teach me how to fly?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"I think I can do that. First you have to close your eyes. Then you have to clear your head. Do not think about anything and forget who you are." Volteer explained.

Chris closed his eyes and cleared his head. After a few minutes of waiting he opened his eyes and said.

"Hey Volteer, it's not working."

"Oh really? You might want to look down then." Volteer said. Chris did as he was told and looked down, only to see that his feet weren't touching the ground anymore. Chris' eyes widened a little and gave a small chuckle. He then began flying around the graveyard. When he landed on the ground, Volteer asked.

"So what form would you be staying?"

"For today, I'd like to stay a dragon so I can learn a little more about my elements." Chris said.

"Well, since you are a silver dragon, Cynder can help you with the Wind element. Now all that is left is for you to decide what you're second element will be." Volteer said.

"I think I'd like to learn electricity as my secondary element." Chris said.

"Wonderful! Now please follow me to the pool of visions!" Volteer said, happy that Chris chose to train with his element.

When they entered the pool of visions they saw Terrador and Cyril with the students and Spyro and Cynder. They all turned their heads and saw the two.

"Ah, you two came back. So this is the transformation he chose, correct?" Terrador asked. Volteer nodded. The students were all confused at the new silver dragon that was standing besides Volteer.

"Hey Volteer, whose that?" Cynder asked.

Volteer turned his head to Chris and nodded. Chris closed his eyes and imagined himself that he was human again. When he opened his eyes he saw that everyone (Except the guardians) looked at Chris in shock.

"Chris?! How the heck did you do that?!" Spyro asked.

"Comes with the price of being infected with the virus I guess. " Chris said with a shrug.

"Yea, but how did you manage to transform into a dragon, a silver one no less." Cynder said.

"I went to the temple graveyard and dug out a dead dragon. And just like yesterday with the clones, I absorbed him. When I absorb something, it gives me their form. Now Cynder, stand up and teach me about the element of Wind." Chris said with a smirk.

Cynder gave a smirk herself and said. "I think that can be arranged." She said as she stood up.

Chris followed Cynder to the training room. When they walked in, Chris saw that the room was still covered in blood.

"How lazy are you guys? Not even bothering to clean this mess up?" Chris asked.

"It's not our mess, it's your mess. You'll have to clean all this up later." Cynder said.

Chris nodded.

"Okay Chris I'm going to need you to close your eyes and concentrate a lot of energy. Then send that energy all over your body. Then unleash that energy. Simple enough?" Cynder asked at the end.

"Yea, I think I got it." Chris said. Before he could concentrate the energy, he transformed back into the silver dragon. He closed his eyes and did as Cynder instructed him. He concentrated a lot of energy all over his body and then unleashed the energy and did a Super Cyclone on his first try, which surprised Cynder a lot.

"Wow, you managed to do a Super Cyclone on your first try. I'm very impressed. Not a lot of people can perform a super move on their first try." Cynder said with a smile.

Chris nodded in thanks.

"Now I'm going to need you to do the same thing, but this time, concentrate all the energy on both of your sides so you can perform the Twister." Cynder explained.

Chris nodded and did as he was instructed. He concentrated a lot of energy on both of his sides and then unleashed that energy and performed a Super Twister.

"Good job Chris. You're a fast learner aren't you?" Cynder said with a smile.

Chris gave a small chuckle and said.

"Yea, I guess I am."

"Well, that's everything I know. I also did a little research about silver dragons and I learned that they can learn one more element. Which element would you like to learn?" Cynder asked.

"I think I'm going to have to go with electricity so if you could send Spyro or Volteer in here then I could get this over with." Chris said as he sat down with his legs crossed.

Cynder nodded and left the training room so she can fetch Spyro or Volteer. Chris got bored quickly when Cynder left so he began having a conversation with Podemos.

'So, how did you manage to get inside my head?' Chris asked.

'_**I was always a part of you Chris. The day that your sister died and three years of abuse from your brother, you were slowly becoming insane. The reason I couldn't talk to you was because you thought you were alright. The moment you saw Drake again made you insane. And when Erebus stabbed you, it gave me more power.' **_Podemos said.

'Isn't insanity for those who murder people in a sick way? What reason would I have to be insane?' Chris asked.

'_**When Erebus first talked to you inside the dream and told you that your father died in the apocalypse, your reaction wasn't normal. Instead you became angry and happy. Happy that one of your family member died in a sickening way and angry that your brother and mother escaped alive.' **_Podemos said.

'Wait, how did my father die?' Chris asked.

'_**Your father was being chased by runners. He tripped and the runners began tearing his flesh open. What remains of your father is a puddle of blood.' **_Podemos said.

Chris stayed silent for a moment and then began laughing.

'_**See what I mean Chris? I told you how your father died and instead of being sad, you are laughing like a maniac.**_' Podemos said.

'Yea, I guess you are correct. So that means if I get pissed off then I would go into a blood rage of insanity and kill everything in front of me?' Chris asked.

'_**Yea, that's correct. You'll also kill your friends if you go out of control.' **_Podemos said.

'I think it might be safe for everyone if I was put inside a straightjacket.' Chris said with a small chuckle.

"Hey Chris!" Chris turned to the direction of the voice and saw Spyro walking inside the training room.

"Took your sweet time to get here. I was begging to get bored out of my fucking skull." Chris said.

"Yea sorry about that. Ember just wouldn't let me go." Spyro said with a groan.

"Having a girl problem there?" Chris said with a smirk.

"Or a craze girl problem. Anyway Cynder told me that for your second element, you want to learn electricity. So what I want you to do is close your eyes and concentrate a lot of energy inside your stomach. Then, guide that energy out of your stomach and guide it again to your maw so you can let it out. Understand?" Spyro asked.

"Yea, think I got it." Chris replied.

Chris closed his eyes and concentrated a lot of energy to his stomach. He then guided that energy around his body. He then led the energy travel up his throat where his maw was. He opened his mouth and released the electricity. What was different about his electricity was the fact that his wasn't yellow, but was the color red. The electricity hit the wall and the wall exploded. Once the smoke cleared, there was a new window in the training area.

"Wow, not only did you do this on your first try as a dragon, but your electricity color is red instead of yellow. Even though it's weird it's still pretty amazing that you managed to change the color." Spyro said. When he received no reply, he turned his head to Chris to see him panting heavily.

"Hey Chris, are you okay? You want to take a break?" Spyro asked.

"No I-its f-fine. I'm j-just a l-little di-di…" Chris couldn't finish what he was about to say, because he fell to the floor.

"Chris!" Spyro shouted as he ran towards his friend.

The last thing Chris heard before he fell unconscious was the voice of Podemos saying.

'_**I forgot to tell you Chris. If you over use your powers or if you stay in the form of someone else, you'll become dizzy and faint. Which means that when you wake up you will have to go hunting so that you can absorb something.' **_

**10 minutes later:**

Chris gave a small groan and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was inside his room in his human form. He was confused at first but then remembered the training with Cynder and Spyro. He also remembered the last words that Podemos said to him.

"So if I over use my powers and if I stay in the form of someone else, I'll become dizzy and faint. I knew that I had a limit to my powers." Chris muttered. He then exited his room and began walking to the pool of visions. He entered and saw the guardians sitting around the pool. They looked at Chris' direction and Terrador said.

"I see that you have awakened. How do you feel?"

"I feel good. The only reason I fainted was because I over used my transformation ability. So that means I'm going to have to go outside and hunt a few animals to absorb. I can, can't I?" Chris asked.

"Yes you can but get back here in five minutes." Cyril said.

Chris nodded and ran out of the room with his in-human speed. When he reached the exit, he jumped super high in the air and landed inside the forest. He then asked Podemos.

'Hey, can I use night vision with these eyes?'

'_**Chris, you might have the ability to make you self a leaving weapon but night vision would just be ridicules. Thank god the writer has some sense to not make you this over powered.' **_Podemos said, breaking the fourth wall.

'Hey, come on Podemos, let's not shatter the fourth wall into a thousand pieces now. Let's just hunt for now.' Chris said.

Chris was walking for about three minutes when he saw three deer eating grass. Chris crouched and though.

'How do I get the three of them without scaring at least one?'

'_**You could use the Claws and impale the ground.' **_ Podemos said.

'What would that do?' Chris asked.

'_**Do it and you'll see.' **_Podemos said.

Chris transformed his right arm into the Claws and impaled the ground. What happened next surprised him. Spikes came from beneath the three deer and impaled them, killing them instantly.

"Wow that was awesome!" Chris said with a smirk.

Chris then walked over to where the three dead deer where and began absorbing them. Once he finished he ran with his in-human sprint back to the temple. He walked to the pool of visions to inform the guardians that he was back. When he entered he saw Aurora talking with the guardians.

"Chris you're back. We were just talking about you." Volteer said.

"And what exactly were you saying about me?" Chris asked as he crossed his arms.

"Don't think that we were saying bad things about you. Aurora here wanted to ask us if you were ok." Cyril said.

"Well, I'm still breathing so yea, I think I'm okay." Chris said.

"Chris before you go to bed, I want to ask you: How exactly did you get your powers? You said that humans don't have any powers." Terrador asked.

Chris stood there silently for a small while. He answered with.

"When the fight with my brother Drake ended I was stabbed in the chest by an old friend of mine. His name was Erebus. He saved me from bullies two years ago. Two days ago, he talked to me and said that my world became an apocalypse. He then said that he was infected from the virus that started the apocalypse. It was named by its creator Alex Mercer. Mercer infected Erebus. And that's how I got my powers." Chris said.

The guardians stayed silent. Aurora was shocked at the reveal. Before she could say anything, Chris said.

"Well, I think it's about time I hit the sack. Good night."

Chris entered his room and laid down on his bed. He looked up at his ceiling and thought.

'This adventure of mine is becoming a little more interesting by the day. But I hope that I get to fight something that will provide a challenge.'

He then fell asleep. There is an old saying that says 'Be careful for what you wish for.'

**And chapter 13 finished. This might be my longest chapter ever. If you have a PSN name then write it in the review section. A little reminder: For those who haven't played Prototype 1&2 then don't read this story, because it will leave you confused about Chris' powers, some characters etc. Also a small thanks from me to idiocy01 for one thing. One: Telling me to put a limit to Chris' powers. Also, one of my OC's will be in his story. So go and check his story out as it's amazing. Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 14 of my story. I'm sorry I didn't update this story on Friday, it's because I was out celebrating my birthday with a couple of friends. Finally 15 bitches! But for some reason, this chapter was my least favorite to write and I don't know why. Anyway on with chapter 14.**

**No one's POV:**

**Inside Chris' dreams:**

Chris was walking through a field of grass. After literally 10 minutes of walking Chris stopped and asked himself.

"Alright, I give, where the hell am I?"

After receiving, of course silence Chris began walking through the field again, He then saw a figure standing in the distance. He wore a hoddie and dark blue jeans and his hair was short and blond. Chris approached the figure and asked.

"Uhm, excuse me sir, but do you have any idea as to where the hell we are?"

The man then turned around and Chris stared into his blue eyes. The man gave a small grin and said.

"You better be careful Chris, because I'm coming for you. And once I find you, you will pray that you were never alive to begin with."

Chris eyes widened a little. He then said.

"Wait, how the hell do you know my name? And just who the hell are you?!" Chris asked while transforming his right arm into a blade.

"I'm coming for you Chris. I'm coming for you Chris." The man said as he faded away. Chris transformed his arm back to normal and said.

"Okay, that was weird."

He then saw a bright flash of light blind him and before he knew it, he was awake.

**End of dream:**

Chris opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He looked outside and saw that it was morning.

'Just who the heck was that guy?' Chris asked inside his head. Before he could stand up, he heard a knock on the door, followed by Cynder's voice, saying.

"Hey Chris, are you awake? If you are, then come outside."

Chris stood up from his bed and walked to the door. He opened the door and saw Cynder with Spyro waiting for him.

"This is the first time you guys woke me up. What's the occasion?" Chris asked.

"Well, the guardians said that the temple is low on food so the want to send us outside to hunt for a few hours. Care to join us?" Spyro said.

"Not that I have a problem with it, but why me exactly? I mean, what about one of the students or a cheetah or mole?" Chris asked with a raised brow.

"We came to you because of your powers. I mean you're now faster and stronger than any of us so we would be able to cover more ground." Spyro explained.

Chris stood outside his room, thinking if he should go or not. He then remembered that he had to absorb living or dead things in order to stay alive.

"Alright, I'll go with you guys. I also need to absorb a few animals. You know, so I can stay alive.' Chris said.

Spyro and Cynder nodded and went with Chris to the forest to hunt some food. They decided that it would be best if they split up.

**With Spyro:**

Spyro was walking through the forest, trying to find a big enough animal. After a few minutes of walking, he stumbled upon a small herd of buffalo in a large clearing.

'How do I manage to get at least two without scaring them? I'm going to have to take a stealthier approach.' Spyro said inside his head.

Before he could think about something, he saw Cynder right next to him.

"Hey Spyro, think we can take them?" Cynder asked.

"Well, I was going to take a stealthier approach when I was alone but since you're here I think that we could at least kill two, maybe three buffalo. Are you ready?" Spyro asked.

"You bet I'm ready." Cynder said with a smirk.

They both jumped from where they were hiding and attacked the buffalo. Spyro used his earth element and shot an Earth Shot at one of the buffalo while Cynder used her poison element and did a Scorpion strike. , killing one of the buffalo instantly. They looked around for the rest of the herd, but they were already too far away.

"Spyro should we go after them? We're much faster than them so we could probably catch up to them in a few minutes." Cynder said.

"I don't think it's necessary. Come on, let's take these two back to the temple and then look for more." Spyro said.

Cynder nodded and the both picked up the dead buffalo from their necks and they both flow back at the temple.

**With Chris:**

Chris already absorbed two deer and one sheep. He also had three bunnies in one hand and four pigs on the other. As he was walking, he heard a sound coming from the bushes. Chris turned his head towards the bush, but shrugged thinking that it was another bunny. He then heard another bush rustle right next to him, this one though was louder. Chris stared at the bush and dropped the animals that je was holding. He turned his right arm into the claws and waited patiently for the creature that was about to come through the bush. What he saw surprised him. From the bushes came a zombie looking human. He was covered in blood and his clothes were all torn. The zombie gave a loud scream and ran towards Chris. Chris grabbed the zombies head and squished it. He then absorbed the corpse.

'Wow, I never thought that this world would have zombie looking creatures in it.' Chris said inside his head.

"Did you enjoy that small surprise Chris?" Someone said from behind him. Chris turned around and his eyes widened. Standing in front of him, was the person that he saw in his dream.

"You! I saw you in my dreams yesterday! You were saying that you were coming for me! Now tell me, who the hell are you?!" Chris asked the man.

"Ah, yes where are my manners? My name is Guadalupe as in 'The River of the wolf'. But you may call me Raven. Nice too meet you Christopher." Raven said with a bow.

"Do NOT call me Christopher. Now, care to explain how do you know my name?" Chris asked.

"Oh Chris, I've known you ever since you were a little baby. Me and your father were great friends, you know." Raven said.

"If you knew me since I was a baby, then how come I didn't remember you when I was at least eight or ten?" Chris asked as he crossed his arms.

"If you must know, scientists are meant to be kept busy until they retire. I rarely asked for a brake." Raven said.

"If you were a friend of my dad's then why attack me with zombies?" Chris asked.

"Chris, these aren't zombies. They are called Runners. They look and the infect people just like a normal zombie would do. The only difference between them is that Runners are more strong and fast than a normal zombie." Raven said.

"Okay, but you still didn't answer my question." Chris said.

"The reason I attacked you is because I was told to." Raven said with a smirk.

"Who gave you the order?" Chris asked.

"Sorry, but these lips are sealed for now." Raven said.

"Oh you're going to tell me, because if you don't, then I will slash you open and feed your intestines. Which I'm guessing you don't want to happen." Chris said as he transformed his arm into the blade.

"Oh, now I'm scared." Raven said with sarcasm in his voice.

"You sure as hell want to die today don't you?" Chris asked.

"Oh my dear Chris, the one that is going to be lying in a puddle of his own blood will be you." Raven said.

"It just occurred to me that I didn't ask about the way you managed to come here into this world." Chris said.

"I came here using a teleported that I and a couple of other scientists created. With that teleporter we can travel to other dimensions." Raven said.

"And how exactly did you know that I was in this particular dimension?" Chris asked.

"The teleporter is random. Technically, we were just lucky." Raven said with a smirk.

What was unknown to Chris was that Raven was holding a syringe with a green liquid in it. Raven started walking towards Chris. Chris tried to stab him but he couldn't move, because Runners were holding him down. With his super strength, he managed to free himself, only to be held down by even more Runners. When Raven was close enough he said.

"You didn't think that I came here with just a couple of Runners now, did you?"

Chris only growled in response. Raven then pulled the syringe from his pocket and ejected the liquid into Chris' neck. Chris then started to feel very dizzy.

"W-What the hell did you do to me?" Chris asked.

"Oh, you'll figure it out. But for now, adios!" Raven said as a portal appeared from behind him. The portal then closed and Raven with the Runners disappeared.

Chris tried to stand up, but fell back down. He then asked Podemos.

'Podemos, what exactly did he do to me?"

'_**Chris, our communication is beginning to cut off. But I think he injected you with some kind of poison that disables your powers. I don't know if it's permanent or if it will wear off but I know that…" **_Podemos voice then was cut off.

'Podemos? Podemos?! Come on, talk to me!' Chris begged the voice.

'He said that our communication is being cut off. Maybe the poison is doing all this.' Chris said inside his head. Chris then stood up successfully and tried to pick up the bunnies and the pigs. He picked the bunnies up, but he couldn't carry two of the pigs. Chris sighed and said to himself to come back and take them back later.

**10 minutes later. Back at the temple:**

Chris managed to walk all those stairs up so he could get to the entrance of the temple. He was sweating and panting heavily.

"Whoever (pant) built this (pant) fucking stairs (pant) will get the punishment (pant) of his life!" Chris said, almost collapsing from exhaustion. He entered the temple and took the animals he was carrying to the cafeteria. Once that was finished he went to the guardians to tell then what happened to him. He entered and saw the guardians with the students and Spyro and Cynder. They turned towards him and Volteer said.

"Ah, Chris you have returned. We were about to go to the training room for sparring. Would you like to participate?" Volteer asked.

Chris looked at Volteer, and then looked at Spyro. He asked him.

"Hey Spyro, when I woke up from my little coma when I cut myself you said that my eyes were red instead of blue. Tell me, what color are they now?"

"Their… Blue." Spyro said.

"Then it is as I feared." Chris said while looking at the floor.

"What do you mean by that?" Vexx asked.

"What I mean is that I have lost my powers. And I don't think there's a way to get them back." Chris said as everyone's eyes widened.

**And that's the end of chapter 14. If you have a PSN name then write it in the reviews and I will add you shortly. My PSN name is neomykyr. Until next time.** __


	15. Chapter 15

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 15 of my story. I'd like to say that I am a little disappointed about the lack of reviews from the previous chapter but hey, every writer gets a little to almost no reviews in a chapter, right? Anyway on with chapter 15.**

**No one's POV:**

"I mean that I have lost my powers. And I don't think that there's a way I can get them back." Chris said as everyone's eyes in the room widened.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Cynder asked.

"I already said it. I lost my powers." Chris said.

"How? Who was responsible for this?" Aurora asked.

"… It was another human" Chris said. Everyone in the room gasped at the reveal. Terrador then asked.

"But I thought that all humans were in another dimension. How is that possible?"

"Well, he said that he was a scientist that worked for a scientific group called Gentek. Apparently he also knew my father very well. He was working on some kind of portal that that can send you at a random dimension. He then sends a bunch of zombie looking creatu-"Chris was interrupted by Neon asking.

"Sorry fir interrupting but what is a zombie?"

"And didn't you say that humans weren't smart enough to build a portal?" Cynder asked with a raised brow.

"I'll explain later. As I was saying, he sends a bunch of zombie looking creatures at me. I got a bunch of them off me but they were so many so they managed to get the upper hand. The guy known as Raven injected me with some kind of liquid and then vanished. I tried using my powers a couple of times while walking back here but it didn't work." Chris said.

"But there must be something we can do to help you regain your powers." Tazer said.

"I forgot to tell you, didn't I? I got my powers when I was fighting my brother. A… Old friend of mine then stabbed me through the chest. His last words to me were 'Don't expect to hear from me again'. So I don't think getting my powers back from him would work out." Chris said.

"We'll figure something out. But now, I think you should explain what a zombie is and how humans managed to create a portal." Bahamut said.

"Alright I'll tell you. A zombie is a human who died and was brought back to life by either scientific research or an experiment gone wrong or some kind of deadly virus that can kill you and bring you back somehow. Zombies eat one thing and one thing only: Meat. Or putting it more simply human flesh or animal flesh. Zombies can be easily killed by one shot to the head but if you find you're self surrounded then you are basically fucked. Because if a zombie bites you, then it's game over for you because there is no cure to zombie bites. Your best options are either committing suicide or just live for the last hours of your life until you become one of them." Chris said.

"Man… I would not like to encounter one." Vexx said. Chris turned his head towards him with a look on his face that was saying 'are you serious right now?'

"You guys shouldn't be afraid. You can fly so you won't get surrounded easily and you can breathe an element so you could probably end the zombie apocalypse if it happens." Chris said.

"Oh yea, that's right. I forgot we had wings." Tazer said.

"Now, on the part about humans creating a portal?" Spyro asked.

"To be honest, I have no fucking idea how the managed to build a portal. Like I said, we don't have the mind to create a portal so one: They guys who were building it were fucking geniuses or two which is impossible for a scientist to do: Just smash a bunch of stuff together and then BAM! They created a portal." Chris said.

Everyone then stayed silent for a couple of seconds. Volteer decided to break it by saying.

"Wait, your blood when you were fighting the clones is still there. What if we take a blood sample from there and then inject you with it?"

"Wouldn't that blood have dried off by now? I mean it's been a day since that fight happened." Chris said.

"True but we should just pray that we find blood that's still usable." Volteer said as he and Chris went to the training room. When they arrived they saw that most of the blood was still there but a lot of it was dried off.

"So… Should we start looking for blood?" Chris asked.

Volteer nodded and they both began searching around the room. The searched every corner and every shape in the room. Then Volteer yelled.

"Chris! Come over here! I think I found blood we could use!"

Chris walked to where Volteer was and looked down. There was a single drop of blood on the floor. Chris gave a sigh of relief and said.

"Thank god. So how do we inject the blood in me?" Chris asked.

"Oh, that's the easy part. Just scoop it up with your finger and drink it." Volteer said.

"You're serious right now aren't you?" Chris asked with a look that said 'what the fuck.'

Volteer gave a nod and Chris sighed. He knelt down and picked the blood with his finger. He gulped and began licking his finger clean. After he stopped, he felt nothing different.

"Ahh, Volteer nothing's happening." Chris said.

"Maybe we will have to wait?" Volteer asked.

"Alright, we'll wait until nigh- Agh!" Chris couldn't finish what he was saying because a large amount of pain spread through his body.

"Chris, what is happening?! Are you okay?!" Volteer asked in a worried voice.

"No I'm just fine Volteer! What the fuck do you think?! My whole body feels like it's getting torn into pieces!" Chris shouted.

"Alright Chris, I'm going to have to take you to the pool of visions. Can you hang in there?" Volteer asked.

"I'll try but I can't make any promises!" Chris said in a large amount of pain.

Volteer picked Chris up by the T-shirt and carried him all the way to the pool of visions. Once he entered the room the guardians and the students all looked towards Volteer. Spyro then asked.

"Volteer what happened? We heard a scream! What happened?" Spyro asked.

"We found blood and when Chris drank it, he felt a large amount of pain." Volteer said as he laid Chris on some pillows. Terrador then asked.

"Is he going to be alight?"

"Right now his unconscious but we will see when he wakes up." Volteer said.

"That is IF the boy wakes up" A voice from behind them said. They all turned around and saw a man, more importantly, a human. Cyril remembered that it was a human who took his powers so he shouted at the man.

"So, you're the one that took Chris' powers from him!"

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Raven said with a chuckle.

"So, what is your business here?" Bahamut asked as he took a battle stance, the others doing the same.

"I'm here… Because I'm going to kill each and every single one of you!" Raven said as a large horde of Runners rushed towards the dragons.

**And that's the end of chapter 15. Sorry for the delay. If you want to add me on PSN then write your names in the reviews and I will add you shortly. My PSN name is neomykyr. Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 16 of my story. Before we start I'm going to have to ask you guys for a bug favor: Let's get 4 reviews on this chapter. If I hit 100 reviews then I will be a happy camper. Let's start with chapter 16, shall we?**

**Chris' POV:**

I gave a groan and opened my eyes. My vision was a little hazy but I could still see that I was in a dark room, which confused me a little.

'What the hell? Where am I? The last thing I remember was Volteer carrying me after I drank blood. What the hell am I doing here?' I said inside my head.

I stood up and looked around only to see an infinite void of darkness. It was like I was the character in OUTLAST. Except with no patients and not in an insane asylum. I began walking around but still darkness. Then I saw a dead body in the distance. I walked towards it and saw Drake's dead body. I then realized.

'This is the same place where I fought Drake!' I shouted inside my head.

But what exactly was I doing here? Erebus is gone and I don't know what happened to Podemos. So why here of all places?

"_**Why indeed Chris." **_A voice came from behind me. I turned around only to find no one there. I shrugged, thinking that it was probably my mind playing tricks on me. I started to walk away from Drake's body, when suddenly I felt something happening behind me. I turned and saw Drake's body being engulfed by blue flames. His body began lifting itself. He stood up and looked at me in the eyes. He began walking towards me.

"Drake! How the hell are you alive?! I thought your soul already moved on! Stay where you are!" I shouted at Drake.

"**Your brother is not here Chris."** Drake said but with a way evil voice.

"If you're not Drake, then who the hell are you?" I asked.

"**I have many names. But you may call me Malefor." **Drake said.

My eyes widened at the name. I remember Spyro telling me that Malefor or the Dark Master was the one that controlled Cynder and the one that almost ended their world. But I managed to keep my cool and said.

"So, you're the son of a bitch that almost ended the world here. What is your business with me?"

"**There is no need for such ruddiness Chris. I have come here to tell you something."** Malefor said.

"What do you plan on telling me? Are you going to say that you're going to return so you can get your revenge on Spyro and Cynder?!" I shouted.

Malefor gave a chuckle and said "**How I would wish that it was possible. But sadly, I cannot return to this world. The ancestors have absorbed all of my powers so I can't escape. If I were to return, it would probably take at least two thousand years."**

"Oh. So what did you want to tell me?" I said.

"**I have come here to tell you that I want you to take the remaining power that I have." **Malefor said.

My mouth was hanging from the shock. Why would he want to give his powers to me? "W-Why me?! And how I'm I supposed to do that?!" I yelled.

"**I was watching you ever since you came to this world. I know everything about you. Your past, your favorite food, your powers. There's nothing you could have hidden from me. As for the reason… I want to rest in peace. I don't want to return to this world. I don't want to fight anymore. Like I said when two thousand years pass, I'll return and I do not want that. I want you to have my powers. You're strong so you will be able to resist the darkness." **Malefor said.

My eyes looked at him with slight pity. I then asked him. "How can I take your powers? I lost my own powers so I can't absorb you."

"**Chris when you drank your blood, you already regained your powers." **He said.

"Wait, then why did I fall unconscious?" I asked.

"**It was my doing. I wanted to talk to you."** He said.

It took me a while to answer but I looked him in the eyes and said. "Alright, I will take your powers. How do I do it?" I asked.

"**Ask Spyro or Cynder to tell you where they fought me. When they tell you go to the big purple crystal and put your hand over it." **He said.

I nodded. I asked him one last question. "What are the others doing? Are they waiting for me to wake up?"

"**Sadly they are fighting for their lives. When Volteer brought you to the pool of visions, the one that took your powers, Raven came with a large hoard of Runners." **Malefor said.

My eyes widened. I was staring to panic and said. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?! They could die you know!"

He didn't answer because Drake's body stopped being engulfed in blue flames and fell back to the floor where it dissolved into particles. Everything around me started to get bright and I knew I was waking up.

**No one's POV:**

The large horde of Runners were running towards the dragons. When they were close, everyone flapped their wings and flew into the air. What they didn't expect was that the Runners did a super jump which almost reached Spyro.

"Terrador, we are not safe on the ground and we are not safe in the air! What are we going to do?!" Spyro asked.

"Our best plan is shooting them with anything that can do damage to them! Remember what Chris said, aim for their heads!" Terrador shouted.

Everyone nodded and shot their respective elements at the Runners heads. Once they saw a bunch of Runners falling on the ground dead, they knew exactly what to do.

**Skillet- Not gonna die.**

Terrador saw a clearing between the horde of runners and flow down. Once he landed, he immediately fired a bunch of Earth missiles that hit their targets, killing them instantly. He then felt something bite down his tail. He turned around and saw a runner that was trying to bite him. Terrador shot an Earth missile at the Runner, killing him. Terrador gave a sigh of relief.

'Thank the ancestors my scales are hard.' He said inside his head.

_**Death Surrounds. My heart beat slowing down. I won't take this world's abuse, I won't give up, I'll refuse. This is what it feels when your bend and broken, this is how it feels when your dignity is stolen. When everything you love is leaving, you hold on to what you believe in.**_

Spyro and the others flow down to where Terrador was standing. Cyril asked.

"Terrador are you okay?! Were you beaten?!" Cyril shouted in a worried tone.

"I'm okay Cyril. My scales are hard so they won't be able to bite me easily." Terrador said.

The others looked ahead and saw that more and more Runners were entering the temple by the second.

"Guys… There are too many of them. I don't think we can defeat them all." Vexx said in a scared tone.

"Vexx, don't be scared. If you think negative, you will lose your life." Neon said in a serious tone.

Vexx nodded but still very scared. Without a warning they all charged at the horde.

_**The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye. And then I heard your flat line. NO. Not gonna die tonight, were gonna stand and fight forever. Don't close your eyes. No. Not gonna die tonight were gonna fight for us together. No were not gonna die tonight!**_

Aurora shot her water element at the horde and Cyril used his element to freeze them. Terrador and Spyro shot Earth missiles at the horde which was helping the others move around a lot better and Volteer with Tazer used their electricity element to paralyze the Runners so Bahamut, Neon and Vexx could finish them off.

_**Break, their hold, cause I won't be controlled. They can't keep their chains on me, when the truth has set me free! This is how it feels when you take your life back, this is what it feels when you finally fight back. When life pushes me I push harder. What doesn't kill me makes me stronger.**_

They were doing the same thing, until more and more Runners were starting to push them back.

"Guys, I think it's time we think of a new plan!" Tazer said.

Before anyone could respond they heard Cyril give a shout in pain. What they saw horrified them. They saw a three Runners biting down on his flesh.

"Cyril!" Everyone shouted. Spyro shot three Earth missiles at the Runners killing them. They ran to the fallen guardian.

"Cyril, can you fight or stand?!" Volteer asked.

"Y-Yes. But barely." Cyril said with pain in his voice. The others remember what Chris said. If someone got bit, then it's game over for them.

"Alright Cyril, stay back and re-" Terrador was cut off by a scream coming from Aurora. Their heads snapped to her direction and they saw a Runner trying to bite her neck.

_**The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye. And then I heard your flat line. NO. Not gonna die tonight, were gonna stand and fight forever. Don't close your eyes. No. Not gonna die tonight were gonna fight for us together. No were not gonna die tonight!**_

"Aurora, hang on!" Bahamut shouted as he ran towards her.

"Agh! Get it off of me!" Aurora shouted. Before Bahamut could reach her, she saw something black and red grabbing the Runner. The runner was lifted to the air and with force was met with the floor. They all turned their heads and they saw Chris was awake.

"Well, good fucking mythical morning to me." Chris said with a smirk.

_**Don't you give up on me. You're everything I need. This is how it feels when you take your life back this is what it feels when you. Fight. Back! (Guitar plays)**_

"Chris! Thank the ancestors your awake!" Cynder shouted with a big smile of relief on her face.

Chris didn't answer back and with a blink of an eye, he used his inhuman speed and got to the center of the room. A bunch of Runners came from every side of him and began biting him. The others were about to run and help him but stopped dead in their tracks when all the runners flow in every direction dead. Chris was covered in a black armored suit which looked indestructible. His right hand was the Blade.

Chris looked around the room and the focused a lot of energy on his back. He released that energy and did the same attack with the tentacles that he used to kill the clones. Only this time they killed most of the runners. Raven had a look of disbelief and fear on his face.

_**NO. Not gonna die tonight, were gonna stand and fight forever. Don't close your eyes. No. Not gonna die tonight were gonna fight for us together. No were not gonna die tonight! **_

**End of song.**

The rest of the Runners were running towards Raven. Chris used his in-human speed to reach Raven but it was too late. The last thing Chris heard was Raven saying.

"Mark my words Chris! I will get my revenge on you! And I will make sure that I strip you limb from limb!"

Raven then disappeared in a flash of light and Chris guessed that he went back to his world. Chris then heard the others saying.

"Come on Cyril, stay in there. We're going to find a way to heal you." Spyro said with worry and fear in his voice.

"Spyro, I'm sorry. But it is already too late for me. I am a goner." Cyril said with a raspy voice. He was also getting weaker and weaker by the second.

"Don't say that Cyril! I already lost on mentor and I can't afford to lose another!" Spyro shouted with tears coming out of his eyes.

"So… You were bitten, right?" Chris said in a low voice. Cyril nodded. Chris gave a small sigh and said.

"I think I know a way that you won't turn."

Everyone looked at Chris and what he said shocked everyone.

"I'm going to have to absorb you."

"What?! Chris you can't do that! We should try some red crystals first!" Spyro shouted.

"Spyro, red crystals only heal your wounds but they don't heal stuff like poison." Terrador said with a hurt voice.

"Terrador, there must be something we can do!" Spyro yelled.

"Spyro, if we wait any longer, Cyril will die and he will come back as one of those things! I'm sure that you don't want that to happen and I'm sure as hell that you guys don't want to fight him and kill him! So pull your head out of the gutter and let me do what I think is right!" Chris shouted.

Spyro didn't say I word. Everyone could have sworn that they saw his scales becoming dark. But they soon became purple.

"You guys should leave the room. I don't think you would like to see this. But if you guys want to say your final goodbyes then this would be the right time." Chris said in a soft voice. Everyone gathered up together and they all said their goodbyes. Spyro's, Terrador's and Volteer's were probably the most heart breaking in Chris' opinion. After Chris heard the door behind him close, he walked up to the fallen guardian and kneeled down. He then said.

"I haven't known you for that long but I knew that you had pride. You were also very confident about yourself. You also did what you and the others thought was right. And I respect that about you. I'm sorry for what I am about to do Cyril." Chris said.

"Don't worry Chris. I have already forgiven you." Cyril said with a smile. Chris put his hands over Cyril's body and began absorbing the guardian of Ice. Chris heard Cyril grunt a couple of times in pain, but those grunts became silent after a few seconds. Chris was still kneeled down where Cyril's body used to be.

'Goodbye Cyril.' Chris said in his head and a lone tear escaping his left eye.

**That is the end of chapter 16. What do you guys think? Like I said I want to hit 100 reviews in this chapter. If you want to add me on PS3 then write your names in the review section. My PSN name is neomykyr. Until next time. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 17 of my story. I want to say a big thank you to you guys for helping me reach 100 reviews. Or 101. So as a thank you, I'm uploading a new chapter two days early. Now on with chapter 17 and on with 100 more reviews (If that is possible).**

**No one's POV:**

Spyro was lying on his bed with a sad look in his eyes. Today he lost another mentor and to make thing worse: he was absorbed. He wanted to blame Chris but he knew that it was the right thing to do. He let out a heavy sigh when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Spyro. Are you okay?" Cynder asked softly on the other side of the door.

Spyro jumped off his bed and opened the door. His eyes were red and puffy from all the crying.

"Oh Spyro, I know it hurts. But you have to try to get over it, just like you got over Ignitus' death." Cynder said to Spyri.

"Cynder, I never got over Ignitus and I never will. Ignitus was like a father to me and so was Cyril. But know I'm think if I lost Volteer or Terrador or you then I wou-"Spyro was cut off by Cynder saying.

"Spyro don't worry. You're not going to lose neither me nor the two remaining guardians." Cynder said.

"Do you swear?" Spyro asked.

"I swear on my life that I will not die." Cynder said with a smile.

Spyro then did something that caught Cynder off guard. He hugged her. Cynder felt the heat rushing up to her face but she quickly recovered and smiled. She hugged the purple dragon back. But neither had the idea that Ember was watching with jealousy in her eyes.

'That Cynder! Trying to take my man away from me! Fine, too could play it that game!' Ember said inside her head. She ran back to her room and started planning on winning Spyro's heart.

Spyro and Cynder stopped hugging each other and Cynder saw that Spyro was looking away from her, trying to hide his blush. But Cynder saw it and gave a small chuckle.

"Spyro there is no need to be embarrassed. We hugged once before, right?" Cynder said with a smile.

"Y-Yea, I guess we did. But you were the one that hugged me." Spyro said.

"Well, it's getting late. Might as well go to bed. Goodnight Spyro." Cynder said as she walked away.

For some reason Spyro didn't want her to go. He also felt a weird feeling that he never felt before when he hugged her.

'What I'm I feeling? It feels like I want her to be in the same room as me.' Spyro said inside his head. He gave a sigh and pushed his strange feelings away. He went back inside his room and laid down on his bed, looking at the ceiling. His eyes started to get heavy and within a couple of seconds, he fell asleep.

**With Chris:**

Chris picked himself up from the floor where Cyril's body used to be. He felt bad about what he did but he had no choice.

'I have to stop beating myself over this. I have to ask Spyro or Cynder where was the place where was the place that they defeated Malefor.' Chris said inside his head.

'_**Or you could ask the guardians if they know. I don't think Spyro or Cynder will not cooperate when you absorbed Cyril.' **_A familiar voice said inside Chris' head.

'Podemos? Thank god your back. I was starting to worry that I could never talk to you again' Chris said to Podemos.

'_**Cute. Like I said go ask the guardians instead of Spyro and Cynder.' **_He repeated the plan to Chris.

'Don't you think that the guardians will be in the same condition as Spyro? I mean the looked pretty devastated when I said I had to absorb him and they looked even worse when they said their goodbyes.' Chris said.

'_**You do raise a good point. I think it would be best that we wait until tomorrow. If they don't feel any better, then we will wait a few more days. For now let's get some sleep.' **_Podemos said.

Chris nodded and walked to his bedroom. He laid down on his bed and within a couple of seconds, he fell asleep.

**In the morning:**

Chris eyes opened as he stood up from his bed with a small yawn. He walked outside the room and started walking towards the pool of visions but stopped when he saw a mirror. He decided to check himself out to see if anything is different about him. Except his red eyes, nothing changed on him. Except his hair and mini beard growing a little longer.

'A need a shave… And a haircut.' Chris said inside his head. Chris backed away from the mirror and started walking towards the pool of visions again. When he got there he gave a knock on the door. When he heard 'enter' he pushed the two giant doors open and saw the two guardians lying on their stomachs.

"Ah, Chris. Good morning. How did you sleep?" Volteer asked with a smile.

Chris eyed them both suspiciously. They were both smiling as if the events of yesterday did not occur. He decided to ask them later as he had another question in mind.

"I slept just fine Volteer. I want to ask you guys something. And it's totally ok if you don't feel comfortable answering today." Chris said in a serious voice.

"What is it that you want to ask?" Terrador asked.

"I want to ask… Where was the place where Spyro and Cynder defeated the Dark Master?' Chris asked.

The two guardians looked at each other and Volteer asked Chris.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"If you answer my question, then I will answer yours." Chris said.

"Alright then. Come on, follow us." Terrador said as he and Volteer stood up. They led Chris outside the temple where a huge mountain was.

"You see that mountain? That is where they fought and defeated Malefor. Now, tell us why you wanted to know this." Terrador said.

"The reason is because I want to absorb his powers." Chris said.

The guardian's eyes widened and then Terrador's voice boomed.

"Are you mad?! If you absorb his power there will be no doubt that you will turn evil!"

"He talked to me yesterday. He said that I had a strong will and that I would not fall to the darkness that easily. And believe it or not, he said that he doesn't want to return to this world. He said that he wants his soul to rest in peace." Chris said.

"Even though he said that, we don't know if you're strong enough to resist the darkness that possessed Malefor!" Volteer said.

"Then if I can't control the darkness… Then you will have no choice but to kill me." Chris said in a cold voice.

Before the guardians could respond, they heard Spyro's voice from behind them.

"What are you guys doing out here?"

They all turned around and saw Spyro Cynder and the students. The guardians looked at Chris and said.

"Fine, we'll let you go there. But we are coming with you. If you can't control it, then we will have no choice but to kill you before you lose control of your body and mind." Terrador said.

"Wow Terrador what do you mean by if Chris can't control it then you will kill him?" Cynder asked.

"Chris wants to absorb Malefor's power. And we are all going so we can watch if he can control it." Volteer said.

Everyone's eyes widened and they all looked at Chris. Bahamut shouted.

"Are you crazy?! You'll go evil if you do that!"

"And just like what the guardians said, you will have no choice but to kill me if a succumb to darkness." Chris said.

"I don't like this plan of yours human, but I can see that nothing will change your mind. We'll go." Neon said.

The others nodded and Chris gave a small smile. Chris then used his in-human speed and ran into the forest, with the dragons not too far behind.

**And that is the end of chapter 17. What do you guys think will happen? Will Chris resist the darkness of the Dark Master? Or will he become another pray of darkness? Leave your thoughts in the reviews. If you want to add me on PSN then my name is neomykyr. Again, thank you for 101 reviews and until next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 18 of my story. Not a lot of people reviewed the last chapter, but I guess I'm the one to blame. I should have said something like when I hit a 100 reviews then I'm gonna update the story two days early. Now I want to say that OC slots for enemies are now open. These OC's are going to be side. To say it better, they're going to be mini-bosses that Chris will face in order to become a little stronger. But please don't make your OC's over powered. The last thing is that I'm going to say, is that I'm going to change the picture for this story. Instead of having my Ichigo drawing, I'm going to put Chris. For people who haven't checked my profile, I am an artist. But is someone has way better artistic skills than me, then feel free to send me your Chris drawing. Long black hair, red eyes and a mini beard. Anyway on with chapter 17.**

**No one's POV:**

Chris was running through the forest with his in-human speed and the dragons were not too far behind. Chris was surprised at how close they managed to stay with him, despite him using in-human speed. But he pushed his surprise to the back of his head and focused on the road ahead. Within a matter of minutes, they finally reached the bottom of a mountain. Chris looked behind him and saw everyone land.

"So, where exactly is the resting place of the Dark Master?" Chris asked.

"I think it was this way." Cynder said as she entered a small cave, the others following closely. They began to go even deeper into the cave but the problem was that the cave was beginning to get darker.

'I'm beginning to see nothing. Hey Podemos, can't you give me night vision?' Chris asked Podemos.

'_**Sorry Chris but I'm afraid I can't do that. I don't have that ability.' **_Podemos said.

Chris gave a mental sigh and continued walking deeper into the dark cave. After a few seconds he couldn't see a thing. After walking aimlessly for a couple of seconds he heard someone shout.

"Ow! Chris, you stepped on my tail!" Vexx shouted.

"Whoops. Sorry about that." Chris apologized.

"Alright, it's getting way to dark in here. Does anyone want to help the situation a little?" Neon asked.

Bahamut closed his eyes and transformed his scales to white while his eyes changed to red. He scaled gave a bright glow that almost lit up the entire cave.

"Thanks Bahamut. Makes things a little bit easier." Aurora said.

Bahamut nodded in thanks and they all continued to walk further into the cave. Chris was beginning to grow bored from all the walking. He gave another mental sigh.

'**What's the matter Chris? Don't tell me that you're getting tired from just walking." **A familiar voice said inside Chris' head.

'Wait Malefor? How did you manage to talk to me? And for your information I'm not tired of walking, just bored.' Chris replied.

'**Simple, I asked your friend Podemos over here. There is something important that I would like you to listen.' **Malefor said in a serious voice.

'Alright, I'm listening.'

'**When you touch that crystal you will go unconscious and you will be forced to fight the darkness that controlled me. If you win, it's powers are yours to control. But if you die… Then the darkness will take control of your body and you will become the next Dark Master.' **Malefor said.

'Alright, I think I'll be able to take his down.' Chris said feeling confident.

'**And one more thing. It also has the ability to feed of your darkest memories and fears.' **Malefor said.

'I don't think I foll- Oh no.'Chris said with realization.

'**I'm afraid it is true. If possible, you will have to face your younger sister Susan again. Be careful Chris.' **Malefor said as his voice faded away.

'No. No, no, no, no, no!' Chris shouted inside his head.

'I don't want to face Susan! I killed her once, I don't want to kill her again!' Chris continued to shout inside his head.

'**Chris calm down. Everything is going to be fine. And you didn't kill Susan!" **Podemos said.

'What do you mean 'everything is going to be fine'?! Have you killed someone you love before?!' Chris shouted.

'**Chris stop! You didn't kill Susan! The guy that was driving the car was the one who did it! You were too young to understand and you were scared, that's why you didn't move out of the way! So stop blaming yourself over Susan's death!' **Podemos' voice boomed louder than Terrador's with anger and it was enough to shut Chris up.

Chris was still doubting his chances of winning. If he saw Susan one more time, he would break. He could only hope that the darkness didn't use his weakness to its advantage. Even though he himself knew that it wasn't possible.

"Chris!" Terrador's voice snapped Chris out of his thoughts. Chris looked at everyone and they were all staring at him with confused faces.

"Are you okay Chris? We shouted your name a couple of times but you ignored us. Is there something wrong?" Spyro asked.

"Yea, yea I'm… I'm fine." Chris said. The others didn't believe him so they decided to push it a little more.

"Come on Chris, you can't always hide things from us. If there is something wrong then we'll help. Now tell us, what's wrong?" Neon asked.

"*Sigh* Fine, I'll tell you. I was talking to Malefor and he gave me some interesting facts about the darkness that possessed him." Chris said.

"And what did he say?" Tazer asked.

"He said that the darkness has the power to use your darkest fear or memory against you. And you guys know what my darkest memory is." Chris said.

"Wait so that means…" Flame started.

"That I will face my sister Susan if necessary." Chris finished.

They all fell quiet after that. Ember decided to ask.

"Chris are you sure that you want to go through with this?" She asked concerned for Chris.

"Yea, I'm sure. My minds already made up. But just in case I fall to darkness… I want you guys to leave this place and train hard. Because the next time we'll meet… I might not be myself anymore." Chris said.

"Chris don't you dare say stuff like that! You're going to make it out of here and you're going to be yourself!" Aurora shouted, surprising everyone present.

"Aurora, listen to me. Susan was probably the best sister that I had in all my life. If I don't go in there, then I'll live the rest of my life feeling nothing but guilt for killing her. But if I go in there and confront her then I will finally be at peace. So I think it's time that you guys leave. Please." Chris begged for the first time in his life. The others looked at each other and then started walking away. Chris heard everyone muttering 'good luck'. Then everything in the cave went dark because Bahamut wasn't there to light it.

Chris started walking forwards until he saw a small light. He went towards the light and found himself in a bigger cave. He looked down and saw the crystal that Malefor was trapped in. He leaped of the ledge and landed safely on the purple surface of the crystal. He looked down and saw a big purple dragon trapped inside. Chris thought that it might be Malefor. He knelt down and put his hands over the crystal. After a few seconds, the crystal started to glow a brighter purple and with that, Chris went unconscious.

**And that is the end of chapter 18. I hope you guys like it. Submit your enemy OC's in the reviews or by sending me a private massage. Do not make them Over powered. If you have greater artistic skills than me then you can draw Chris and then send the drawing to me. Long black hair, red eyes and a mini beard. If you want to add me on PSN then write your names in the reviews and I will add you shortly. My PSN name is neomykyr. Until next time, say no to drugs say yes to… Drugs? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 19 of my story. I have nothing to say, which is a surprise for me, because I have something to complain about in every chapter. But the question is: Will Chris defeat or lose himself in darkness? Read and find out. On with chapter 19.**

**No one's POV:**

Chris gave a small groan and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was in a green field with flowers.

"Well, at least this makes better scenery than that field of darkness that I always woke up with." Chris muttered to himself, recalling his fight with Drake and his dream about Raven.

Chris started to walk south. For some reason he felt at peace as he walked through the green field.

'Why do I feel like I'm at peace? And also, why the hell I'm I here? Wasn't I supposed to fight the darkness?' Chris said inside his head.

"Chris. Chris." A voice said from a distance. Chris figured that the voice was female. He kept looking at the figure wondering who she was and what business does she want with him.

"Hey, who are you?" Chris asked.

The woman started to come closer to where Chris was. As she got closer, Chris saw that her face was covered by a hood and she was wearing blue jeans. She was also the same height as Chris.

"Alright, I'll ask one more time: Who the hell are you?" Chris asked the woman again.

The woman smiled at him and said. "Oh, come on Chris. How could you forget me?"

Her hands went up to her hood and she pulled it down, revealing her face. She had blonde hair and her eyes were blue. Chris didn't recognize her immediately but once he got a closer look, his eyes widened in shock. Right in front of him was standing…

"N-No way. Susan?"

Susan gave a happy smile and said. "I'm glad you recognized me Chris. So, how have thing be-"Susan was cut off by her brother hugging her.

"Susan. Is this really you? Or is this the darkness playing tricks on me?" Chris asked.

"Ah, what do you mean by the darkness?" Susan said raising her brow in confusion.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Let's just stay like this for a small while." Chris said as he continued hugging his sister. She gave a small smile and hugged him back. They stayed that way for a small while, when Chris decided to break the silence by saying.

"Susan, I-I want to say that I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? For what?" Susan said raising her brow again in confusion.

"You know, for killing you. If I moved out of the cars way you wouldn't have to push me out of the way." Chris was about to continue speaking but Susan cut him off by saying.

"Chris none of this is your fault. You were too young to know what to do and I had to react somehow. Pushing you out of the way was my best option and only option at that moment. If I did let you die, then I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I was also watching you Chris. I saw how our family changed and I also saw what Drake was doing to you for the past three years. I felt so bad that I wished I could be there to stop all that madness. Then our world became a post-apocalyptic mess. I saw how dad died and I don't know how Drake woke up with his skull exposed. It was so disgusting. Mother took it very hard. She hasn't eaten in days. So don't go jumping into conclusions that my death was your fault." Susan said with tears coming from her eyes.

Chris was also starting to feel uneasy at the mention of Drake being dead. He couldn't possibly tell her that it was him that killed him. It would break her heart. But he knew he couldn't hide anything from her because she almost knew him like a book.

"Chris are you okay? You're kinda spacing out." Susan said as she looked up to her brother.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Chris lied.

"Chris, I can tell that you're lying. My head is on your chest and you're heartbeat started to increase. Now, tell me the truth." Susan demanded.

Chris gave a small sigh, knowing that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. "*Sigh* Alright, I'll tell you, even though it's going to brake you're heart. I… know who killed Drake." Chris said. Susan looked up at her brother again with wide eyes and asked.

"W-Who did it?"

"The man who killed Drake… Was none other than me." Chris said, looking away so that he couldn't see her reaction.

Susan looked at her brother with wide eyes before releasing a broken chuckle.

"C-Chris don't joke around like that. N-Now tell me the truth." She said.

"I'm sorry Susan, but that is the truth." Chris said, still looking away from her.

Susan gave a sob and forced herself away from her brother. With tears escaping her eyes she began saying.

"No, no, no, no! Chris why would you do that?!" Susan screamed at her brother for the first time.

"I… Had no other choice. And trust me when I say, you won't believe me if I told you the whole story." Chris looked at Susan with hurt in his eyes.

"Why?! Why the heck did you do it?!" Susan ignored Chris and continued screaming at him.

"Susan please, calm down. Just let me talk and I'll try and explain in the best way that I can." Chris said.

"What do you mean 'calm down'?! 'Oh hey Susan I want to tell you that I killed Drake but don't worry there was a reason for it.' What possible reason would you have?!" Susan shouted at her brother, and also mocking him while trying to make her best Chris impression.

"Susan, half of it was my fault. I was forced to fight the person who gave me hell for the past three years. I had to fight Drake. The part where it was my fault is when I decided to change the rules a little bit. If one of us broke the rules that we put, then not only he would lose the battle, but he would also die in the real world." Chris explained, surprising himself that he managed to keep himself calm.

"So you were forced to fight Drake but then decided to change the rules so that whoever broke the rules that you two made would die in real life? Two question Chris, One: who was responsible for this and Two: Why would you want to change the rules to something that risked your life as well?" Susan asked angry but managed to let out these words calmly.

"An old friend of mine was the reason that I had to fight Drake. That friend is also the reason why I am the monster that you see now." Chris answered her first question. He also transformed his right hand into the Blade which shocked Susan to the core. She couldn't even find the correct words to speak.

"I know, shocking, right? And worst of all… Is this." Chris said as he transformed his body into a person Susan knew very well. Chris transformed his body to Drake. If you thought that she was in shock before, then that would be enough to put her in a coma for about a week. Chris then transformed back to his original body and continued speaking.

"And to answer your final question, the reason that I decided to change the rules was because I felt something inside me when I first punched Drake. I felt like I… I liked to inflict pain on him. And not just him, but to every single monster that I fought in the world that I'm trapped in. Another reason was my hatred for him. Three years he constantly beat the living daylight of me. When I was forced to see him AND fight him, I was dying to rip his flesh from his bones. When he was laying there dead with his skull exposed, I was finally happy that I would never deal with him again." Chris said darkly with a devious grin attached to his face.

Before Susan could find the right words to reply she saw Chris' eyes widened. She was also in a lot of pain in her abdomen. She looked down and saw a dark hand going right thorough her. When the arm was pulled back, she was all wobbly for a few seconds. She then started collapsing on the floor but Chris managed to catch her in time.

"Susan! Susan! No goddamn it, I lost you once, I'm not losing you again!" Chris shouted in panic as he put pressure to when the whole in her abdomen was. Chris looked up and saw the person who did this. The person (or monster) had razor sharp teeth, had long black hair that was engulfed in a black flame, its eyes were bloodshot red and the rest of its body was covered in darkness.

"So, you are the darkness that corrupted Malefor!" Chris said as he looked at Susan.

"C-C-Chr-is" Susan managed to choke out.

"I'm here Susan! Please stay in there!" Chris shouted.

"C-Chris, a-a-avenge my d-death… P-please." Susan said.

"No, don't talk like your dying! Save your strength!" Chris shouted. But it was already too late. Susan closed her eyes and her body went limp. After a few seconds, her body dissolved into a bunch of particles that flew away. Chris kept starring to where Susan was laying a moment ago, not even bothering to look up at the approaching Darkness. The Darkness landed in front of Chris and starred down at him with its bloodshot red eyes. The Darkness then put a hand on his shoulder. The Darkness started to take control over Chris. Before Chris' body was engulfed in darkness, he pushed The Darkness away. Its eyes widened in surprise. Chris then looked up at starred at him with so much rage that it would burn the flesh of a human.

"Never before in my life have I wanted to kill someone so badly. In the beginning, I thought that Drake and the driver that killed Susan were the only ones that I would want to kill first. But it seems that you take the number 1 spot for that." Chris said in a dark voice.

**Dope- Burn**

Chris stood up from where he was kneeling and started to approach The Darkness. It used in-human speed and got right in front of Chris while transforming his right arm into claws. Before it could slash, Chris also used in-human speed and appeared right behind The Darkness. Chris grabbed his shoulder and spun The Darkness around to face him. Before Chris could punch, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw The Darkness impaling him with the claws.

**We don't know what to believe. We only go by the TV. I don't know but I will fight. I won't let my brothers die. Stand up, stand tall. Were not about to fall. Stand up, stand tall. All for one and one for all! **

Chris spit out a little blood but managed to punch The Darkness away. Chris first healed his wound and then transformed his right arm into the blade. Chris then used his in-human speed again and tried to hit The Darkness, but it kept blocking Chris' attacks like they were nothing. The Darkness then grabbed Chris' blade and broke it in-half like it was a pencil. Chris gave a loud scream and jumped away from The Darkness. He transformed his arm back to normal, only to find it gone. He regenerated it back and transformed both of his arms into the Hammerfists.

**Kill the fucking enemy, Kill the fucking enemy. Burn, burn, burn the mother fucker down. Kill the fucking enemy, Kill the fucking enemy. Burn, burn, burn the mother fucker to the ground!**

Chris rushed in again and started punching wildly at The Darkness. Again, The Darkness was dodging all of his attacks like they were nothing. The Darkness then transformed both of his arms into the whip. It used the long ranged weapon to coil the whip around Chris' Hammerfists. The Darkness then pulled the whip back with so much force and power that it almost ripped Chris' arms off. The Darkness then turned his arms back to normal and continued punching Chris repeatedly in the face.

**I cannot hide from your disease. The more you die the more I breathe. I won't go blind for your lies. I will not die. You will die! Stand up, stand tall, were not about to fall. Stand up, stand tall. Hit'em now and watch him fall! **

Chris was managing to block most of the punches but he didn't expect the knee that was delivered in his gut. Chris got on his knees trying to breathe while The Darkness was staring down at him. It shook its head before picking him up by the hair so he could punch him. He delivered a punch that sent Chris to the ground.

**Kill the fucking enemy, Kill the fucking enemy. Burn, burn, burn the mother fucker down. Kill the fucking enemy, Kill the fucking enemy. Burn, burn, burn the mother fucker to the ground!**

Chris was trying to get back up on his feet but was falling back down with every attempt.

'W-What's happening to me? Why can't I stand? I thought I had regeneration abilities." Chris said inside his head.

The Darkness the started to curl stomp Chris' head with so much power that a small crater was formed. The Darkness then kept stomping on his head. Chris found himself losing consciousness.

'Podemos, why can't I stand up?' Chris asked.

'_**It's because you are human. Your body has its limits, just like any other human body. Also, I think I have a solution to our problem.' **_Podemos said, referring to The Darkness.

'What is it?'

**Burn the mother fucker down! Burn, burn, burn mother fucker. Burn, burn, burn mother fucker. Burn, burn, burn mother fucker. Burn, burn, burn mother fucker! Burn the mother fucker to the ground! Burn the mother fucker to the ground! Burn the mother fucker down!**

'_**Let me take control of your body. We might have a chance.'**_ Podemos said.

'Podemos, are you sure about this?' Chris asked the voice.

'_**If I don't do this Chris, then you will die. There is no alternative.'**_ Podemos said.

'Okay, how do I let you take control?"

'_**Just close your eyes, and leave the rest up to me.'**_ Podemos said with an evil chuckle. It was the last thing he heard before losing consciousness. The Darkness stomped on Chris' head two more times before stopping. He stared down at Chris unconscious body before kneeling down and started absorbing Chris to the darkness. Before it could finish, The Darkness then flew back like last time. If The Darkness was surprised before, right now it was in shock. Chris then stood up from the ground with a red/black aura surrounding his entire body.

**Stand up, stand tall, were not about to fall. Stand up, stand tall. Hit'em now and watch him fall! All for one and one for all! Kill the fucking enemy, Kill the fucking enemy. Burn, burn, burn the mother fucker down. Kill the fucking enemy, Kill the fucking enemy. Burn, burn, burn the mother fucker down!**

The Darkness quickly recovered from its shocked state and waited for Chris to move. Once it realized that he wasn't going to make the first move, it charged with in-human speed and tried to slash Chris' face. Chris put his hand up and grabbed The Darkness' arm. It tried to pull away but failed miserably. The Darkness wondered at how did he manage to get this much power. It always had the upper hand so why start making a comeback now?

"Just so you know, I'm not Chris. Also, I'm not as weak as him." Chris said in a much deeper voice. The Darkness then managed to get its hand free and jumped away from Chris.

"You may be wondering as to who I am, correct?" Chris asked.

The Darkness nodded and Chris gave a small chuckle. He then answered.

"My name is Podemos and I live within this young man."

The Darkness wasn't surprised at the slightest. It turned its arms into the Hammerfists and rushed towards Podemos. The Darkness started to punch Podemos with the Hammerfists but Podemos was dodging all of the attacks like they were nothing, just like The Darkness was doing before when it fought Chris.

**Kill the fucking enemy, Kill the fucking enemy. Burn, burn, burn the mother fucker down! Kill the fucking enemy, Kill the fucking enemy. Burn, burn, burn the mother fucker down! Burn, burn, burn mother fucker! Burn, burn, burn mother fucker! Burn, burn, burn mother fucker! Burn, burn, burn mother fucker!**

**End of song.**

"Is that all you have? If so, then I'm quite disappointed." Podemos mocked The Darkness. It gave a low growl and started attacking faster and faster and Podemos was still dodging every attack. Finally bored with this, Podemos stepped back and started chanting something that The Darkness couldn't understand.

"Od tohoto dne si budeš neublížil nikomu, a od tohoto dne dále budete nebudeš znovu obtěžovat." When Podemos finished the chant, The Darkness stood still for a couple of seconds, before exploding in darkness particles. Podemos gave a sigh and then fell unconscious.

**Back at the temple:**

Everyone was waiting for Chris for about two hours. They were starting to get worried. What if he didn't make it? Aurora decided to speak first.

"Alright guys, I had enough! We should see if Chris made it out all right." Aurora said.

"He said not to return, so I think that he'll definitely come to us… If he isn't corrupted. "Neon said.

"Also, why do you care that much for him?" Bahamut asked suspiciously.

"Bahamut, if you had to fight the darkness that corrupted The Dark Master, I would also be worried for you. That also means the others." Aurora said.

Everything went silent after that. Spyro decided to break it by saying. "Look Aurora, if Chris doesn't come back in thirty minutes, then we'll go and check up on him if his body is still there."

Aurora nodded in thanks towards the purple dragon and decided to lay down on her stomach like the others. After a few minutes, everyone started doing something to pass the time. Spyro and Cynder were talking to each other, Vexx and Tazer were using their elements into small electricity and small flames and the two guardians were looking inside the pool of visions. Aurora gave a small sigh and started thinking for something to do. Then her mind started to travel on Chris. Even though he was a human, she found herself thinking about him sometimes. Her scales went hot and snapped back into reality.

'W-Why am I thinking about Chris like that? Stop it Aurora, you two are different species.' Aurora said inside her head.

Suddenly, the ground shook and a dark beam was seen to where Chris was. When it went out, everyone started flying to the tomb of The Dark Master so that they could investigate. Once they reached the cave, they all waited patiently for a few seconds. Then they heard the sound of someone walking inside the cave. When the noise got a little louder everyone stood in battle stances. Chris then walked out of the cave with a torn shirt and ripped jeans. His appearance also changed. Instead of shoulder length hair, he now had waist length hair. He also became a lot more taller. His body became much more muscular. Other than that, nothing else changed. But the others had to make sure.

"Are you really Chris?! Or just darkness?!" Spyro asked.

"Who do you think it is, Santa Claus?" Chris asked with a smile.

The others looked at Chris with confused faces. Vexx then asked. "Santa who?"

Chris just smiled and said "Exactly."

The others then understood what he meant and they all smiled. Aurora ran up to Chris and gave him a hug. Chris then gave a chuckle and said.

"If I didn't know any better, I think that you missed me." He said with a smile still on his face.

"Of course I missed you. I was worried sick." Aurora said.

"Alright guys, enough with the hugs. Let's go back to the temple." Tazer said with a grin. Aurora blushed and looked down on the floor so no one caught her. Chris nodded and started walking away from the cave. He then stopped and turned to look at the cave. At the entrance, a ghost stood there looking at Chris, smiling. Chris smiled back, knowing who the ghost was. The ghost of Susan. Susan then waved goodbye at her brother and disappeared into thin air. Chris stood there looking at the cave. He then muttered.

"Goodbye Susan. I'll see you and Drake in the afterlife." He muttered with a sad smile.

"Hey Chris what are you waiting for?! Come on!" Chris heard Cynder's voice say.

"I'm coming!" Chris shouted back as he ran towards the dragons.

**That is the end of chapter 19. This was one of my longest chapters, so enjoy it. If you want, you can send me your enemy OC to be in my story. Do NOT make them over powered. If you have far better artistic skills than me, then feel free to send me your Chris drawing. Long black hair, red eyes and a mini beard. If you want to add me on PSN, then wright your names in the reviews. My PSN name is neomykyr. Until next time! **


	20. Announcment

**Sup guys? Sorry for the lack of update, it's because there are Muay Thai International fights this weekend and I'm playing on Saturday and if I win, then I'll play for the gold on Sunday. Before I close this up, I want to ask: What kind of chapters do you guys want? If you want regular ones that are 1000+ or maybe 2000+ then I'll update every 4-5 days. If you want longer ones that are about 3000+ or 4000+ then I'll update every 6-7 or 8 days. Leave your thoughts in the reviews and I'll see next time. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 21 of my story. So the people who reviewed the announcement, told me to make normal chapters like 1000+ or maybe 2000+. Sometime we might go at 3000+ but that won't happen often. And about the international fights, I won first place! Two months of training and preparing was really worth it! Even though I broke my leg! That's enough babbling, let's start chapter 21.**

**No one's POV:**

The gang were all walking to the temple after they got Chris from the tomb of Malefor. They were walking in silence for the past ten minutes, so Tazer decided to break it by saying.

"Hey Chris can I ask you something?"

"I was gonna say that you just did but sure ask away." Chris said without looking at him.

"How did you manage to defeat The Darkness?" Tazer asked while the others nodded.

"Well, I should start where I woke up in a green field. I started walking for a couple of minutes when I heard a female voice in the distance. I approached her and asked her who is she and what she wanted with me. She then pulled down her hood and guess who it was? It was Susan. I thought it was just The Darkness playing tricks on me but when I asked her about that, she just looked at me with a confused face and asked me who the darkness was. I just told her not to worry about it and I hugged her. She then began telling me that it was not my fault that she died and that she had been watching me. She told me from how our family changed, to the abuse that Drake was giving me for the past three years, then to the unknown killer of Drake and mums depression. She then noticed me feeling uneasy about the mention of Drake and asked me if there was something wrong. I told her I was fine but she didn't believe me. I couldn't tell her that it was me that killed Drake so I kept lying to her. But in the end, she managed to choke the truth out of me. She started yelling at me as to why I did it, and such. I told her the story of how I became the monster that I really am. I then told her that I had to fight him. Believe me when I say this, it was never my intention to change the rules. When I first landed a punch on Drake, I began feeling weird. It felt like I liked inflicting pain on him. Not just him, but to every creature and zombie that I fought. When I finished the story I saw The Darkness behind her. I was too late to react and so he put his hand right through her abdomen. "Chris said. The others looked at him sad eyes. Chris then took a deep breath and continued.

"Her last words to me were to take revenge. The two of us began fighting he was way stronger than me. He managed to beat me but I never told you about my little friend inside my head." Chris said as he pointed at his head.

"The voice's name is Podemos. He was the one that gave me the energy to finish Drake and he was the one that defeated The Darkness. He told me that if I want to win this, then I should let him take control. Once I did, he began fighting The Darkness for less than a minute. He then used some kind of spell and then puff, The Darkness was gone." Chris finished. The others had to stop walking and just stared at Chris in shock. Once they recovered they continued walking again in silence. Turns out that Chris just can't stop surprising everyone.

**10 minutes later:**

The all climbed the last step and entered the temple. Everyone was tired so they began walking to their rooms. Chris was then left alone with the guardians.

"Chris, you should go rest as well. You deserve it." Terrador said with a smile.

Chris then looked at him with a strange look and finally decided to ask them.

"Alright, what gives you two?"

The two guardians looked at each other with confused faces. They looked back at Chris when Volteer asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you guys smiling? Yesterday you lost someone that I assume you grow up with and today you are acting like nothing happened. So I ask again: What gives?" Chris asked.

"Alright, we'll confess. We… We just want to forget about what happened. We don't want anyone to think that we're weak because we lost an ally. We have to move on." Volteer said.

"That's it? In my opinion, I agree and disagree. I agree with the fact that you want to move on. But I disagree with the fact that everyone will find you guys weak. As much as you want to forget and as much as you want to alter the past… Some things are just not possible. Take me for example. I never got over Susan death and neither did my family. Today is the day that I finally got over her death. You want to know how many years it took me to accomplish that? It took me seven years. Seven goddamn years! You can't just forget about someone over one day! Just like I'm guessing that none of you got over Ignitus' death!" Chris said in anger. The guardians looked at Chris, not knowing how to answer. Chris gave a small sigh to calm himself and said.

"Just… Just give a little bit of thought into my words please? And trust me, you'll thank me in the future."

Chris then walked out of the room and headed towards his own room. He opened the door and sat down on his bed. After a few minutes, he fell asleep.

**In the morning:**

Chris felt that his eyes were being hit by sunlight beams. He opened his eyes and gave a small yawn. He walked out of his room and started walking outside so he could haunt a few animals. After finishing his little haunt, he started making his way back at the temple. Before he could reach the steps, a portal appeared right in front of him. Outside the portal stepped out Raven.

"Good morning Chris. Quite a beautiful morning, don't you agree?" Raven said with a smile.

"Cut the bullshit Raven and tell why are you here?" Chris asked in an irritated tone.

"My, My. Someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed. Fine, I'll cut to the chase. I'm here to take you to the Human world at the request of our leader." Raven said.

"What kind of business does this leader want with me?" Chris asked.

"Why don't you come with me and find out yourself?" Raven asked with a smirk.

Chris didn't know what to do. He could easily use his in-human speed and kill Raven at the spot but he also felt curious as to what his leader wanted with him.

"Alright then, lead the way." Chris said. They both entered the portal and left The Dragon Realms.

**At the human world:**

Chris and Raven stepped out at the portal and Chris was shocked at what he saw. There were machines everywhere you looked. There were a lot of scientists walking around and also building or fixing machines. There were also cages that had Runners and all kinds of mutated monsters in them. Raven saw the shocked face that Chris made and gave a small chuckle.

"Surprised?" He asked.

Chris nodded and said. "Yea, you could say that."

Chris then followed Raven for a few minute when he stopped in front of a metal door. Raven then looked at Chris and said.

"Well, this is as far as I can take you. Once you open the door, you'll be able to talk to the big man himself. Hope you're ready for this."

Chris nodded and Raven left. Chris gave two knocks on the door. He then heard a voice say enter. He opened the door and stepped inside the office. And just like any other normal office, it had a big desk, two chairs, a couple of file cabinets and a few pictures. Chris then looked at the man. He wore a business suit, had short black hair and black eyes.

"Ah, I see that you have arrived Chris. Please take a sit." The boss said. Chris walked forward and sat down on the chair to his right. The boss then continued.

"So Chris, how is life in the world of dragons?" The boss asked with a smile.

"Pretty good if I say so myself. But let me ask you: Who are you?" Chris asked.

"Ah, but of course, where are my manners? I assume that you have been informed by the name of Alex Mercer, correct?" The boss asked. Chris nodded, remembering that Erebus told him that he started the apocalypse in this world.

"Well, I go by the name of John Mercer. That's right, I am the brother of Alex Mercer." The boss said. Chris' eyes widened in shock for a few moments but he soon snapped back to reality. He then said.

"So you are the bastard's brother? What do you want with me?" Chris asked through gritted teeth.

"Now, now Chris. Don't be angry. As for the reason that you are here, I want to ask you a favor." John said.

"What kind of favor?" Chris said still angry.

"I want you to join us." John said.

"So you send one of your soldiers to my new world with Runners right behind him, he managed to steal my powers and when I wake up after I got them back, he kills one of my friends. Why the hell should I join you Mercer?" Chris asked with anger in his voice.

John managed to keep his cool and said. "Yes, I know I made a bad call by sending Raven to your new world but let me ask you: Do you want this apocalypse to end?" John said as he pointed out the window where all the carnage was.

"Yes I want this apocalypse to end." Chris said.

"Then join us. With you by our side, we will have a chance at ending this." John said.

"And what will I gain in all of this?" Chris asked.

"You will gain our trust, protection of you and your friends and most importantly, power." John said.

Chris stayed silent for a few moments. He then asked. "How do we end this?"

John smiled at him and said. "By killing the source of the problem."

"Wait you mean…" Chris couldn't finish because John cut him off by continuing.

"Yes. I want you to kill my brother, Alex Mercer."

Chris looked at John with cold eyes. John then stood up and extended his hand forward saying. "What do you say Chris? Have we got a deal?"

Chris also stood up and grabbed John's hand. "Yes we do." Chris said as he sealed the deal.

**And that is the end of chapter 21. Hope you guys enjoy it. I also need one more enemy OC to use in my story. Please don't make him over powered. I'll also give 4 more days if someone wants to submit your drawing of Chris. Long black hair, red eyes and a mini beard. If you want to add me on PSN then my name is neomykyr. Wright your PSN names in the reviews so I don't delete you. Until next time. **


End file.
